Un deseo especial
by AngelMaster777
Summary: Un deseo del que Timmy podria arrepentirse toda su vida, pero con un visitante un tanto especial llega a su habitacion al momento de pedir su deseo, ¿que es lo que pasara ahora?
1. Chapter 1

_Fairy God Parents_

**_Fairy God Parents._**

**_Capitulo 1:_**

**_Un visitante inesperado._**

_Otro día en la vida del pequeño Timmy pasaba normal en su casa después de regresar de clases…_

_Vaya novedades de su día, el maestro Croker le había puesto como ya era costumbre una gran "F" en su tarea y como siempre, Francis le había propinado una golpiza al pobre niño justo cuando iba saliendo de la escuela, pero eso no era lo peor de su día, pues sus padres tenían que salir de casa a una de sus habituales reuniones de trabajo, o por lo menos eso era lo que le decían a Timmy y quien se iba a quedar a cardo de él, pues quien mas seria, si no su "adorable niñera Vicky y a pesar de que casi cumplía los catorce años, todavía tenia que soportarla, pues sus padres aun no querían dejarlo solo._

_Vicky lo había hecho limpiar cada uno de los rincones de la casa con un sepillo de dientes, lo había colgado de cabeza desde el barandal de la segunda planta de la casa, lo había hecho correr de su perro por casi toda la cuadra y como si no fuera poco le había untado toda la cara con miel, bañado con un jugo de carne que atraería a todo perro vagabundo cercano al área y lo había dejado atado sobre un hormiguero cerca de un panal para k después fuese perseguido por un montón perros que seguramente lo acabarían a mordidas sin mencionar el tremendo dolor que le causarían las hormigas y abejas que le fueran a picar._

_Timmy estaba arto de ese trato, con solo recordar que Vicky lo había torturado la semana anterior con un estanque de langostas k lo habían pellizcado tanto que cuando pudo salir de ahí tenia toda la piel roja y llena de moretones, o pensar que un mes atrás lo habían castigado por tres semanas cuando Vicky lo culpo de destrozar el vestido favorito de su madre cuando ella era la que lo había hecho tiritas con la podadora del jardín._

_Para Timmy esto ya era demasiado y estaba por tomar una decisión que le podría costar caro._

_-Cosmo, Wanda, deseo que Vicky sea transportada a otra dimensión donde pague todo lo que me ha hecho._

_-¿Estas seguro de eso cariño?- A Wanda no le agrado mucho la idea._

_-Si, ya es hora de que Vicky pague el sufrimiento que he ha hecho pasar._

_-Pero, Timmy, si hacemos eso es posible que Vicky pierda la vida en cualquiera de las dimensiones a las que la podamos mandar, y tu sabes que las reglas nos prohíben dañar a cualquier persona o revivirla. -dijo Cosmo algo exaltado._

_-Así es Timmy, no sabemos que pueda pasarle a ella, y no creo que quieras cargar la muerte de Vicky por toda tu vida. –Wanda exclamo._

_-No me importa en absoluto, solo quiero que la saquen de mi vida para siempre._

_Cosmo y Wanda se miraron a los ojos algo preocupados por el deseo de su ahijado, y sin más levantaron sus varitas en el aire y procedieron a cumplirle el deseo. Sin embargo algo pasaba, las varitas empezaron a brillar y en vez de cumplirle el deseo al niño empezaron a salir rayos disparados por todas partes, las dos varitas mágicas habían enloquecido, y no solo eso, habían dejado al mundo mágico casi sin magia._

_Era algo desconcertante para todos ellos, puesto que era la primera vez que pasaba algo así._

_Inmediatamente una voz algo irritada se escucho tras los Timmy y sus padrinos, era una voz muy conocida de una imponente figura que se descubría detrás de una nube de humo. Era Jorgen Von Strangle._

_-¿Que demonios han hecho par de sabandijas?- Jorgen estaba bastante enfurecido y con una clara intención de aplastar a Cosmo y a Wanda._

_-Solo cumplíamos el deseo de nuestro ahijado, eso es todo._

_Timmy tenia una expresión de angustia tal que casi lo hacia caerse de espalda._

_-Acaban de drenar casi toda la magia del mundo mágico. Que hicieron que gastaron toda la magia de este mundo. –Jorgen no paraba de gritar. –Que, clase de deseo le cumplieron para gastar tanta magia._

_Jorgen estaba tan furioso que no se dio cuenta que tras el aparecía lentamente una puerta dorada con unos grabados muy extraños._

_-Jorgen, ¿Qué… que demonios es eso? –Timmy llamo la atención de Jorgen con una voz algo titubeante._

_Jorgen había dejado de agitar a los padrinos de Timmy para voltear y ver cual era la razón de la preocupación del chico._

_-Santas varitas mágicas, esto es peor de lo que pensé. –Al ver la puerta que estaba tras él su cara cambio de una furia incontenible a una mirada de terror que pasmo incluso a Cosmo y Wanda._

_-Cariño, esto se ve muy mal, nunca había visto a Jorgen tan asustado en toda mi vida. –Cosmo y Wanda se aferraron a Timmy para protegerlo de lo que fuera que saliera de esa puerta, puesto que ya era malo que Jorgen se asustara, si Jorgen estaba tan asustado en realidad seria algo que temer esa puerta._

_-Quiero a mi mama. –Gritaba Cosmo aferrándose a Timmy y chupando su pulgar._

_La habitación se torno en silencio ante las caras de terror de los seres mágicos y su ahijado al ver que la puerta empezaba a abrirse._

_-Jorgen, ¿Qué es tan malo para que te invada el terror de esa forma? –Pregunto Wanda._

_Jorgen solo podía mirar como se abría esa puerta sin poder contestarle a Wanda._

_-Jorgen, Jorgen. –Ninguno de ellos paraba de temblar._

_Al haberse abierto la puerta salio una figura envuelta con una capucha blanca que cubría su rostro._

_-¿Quién ha sido el que me ha llamado aquí? –La extraña figura encapuchada levanto la mirada hacia Jorgen, quien estaba más indefenso que un gatito._

_-Yo, yo, yo no se nada, yo no he sido. Mama!! –Grito Jorgen mientras usaba la poca magia que le quedaba para desaparecer en un puff dejando a Timmy, Cosmo y Wanda a merced de esa extraña figura._

_-Vaya, así que si no fue ese enorme fortachón, debieron haber sido ustedes. –Ese extraño sujeto dirigió su mirada hacia los que quedaban en la habitación dejando entre ver unos ojos verdes muy intimidantes._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, Timmy salio a defensa de sus queridos padrinos a quienes el miedo los había dejado paralizados. –Fui yo, ¿Qué nos piensas hacer? –Timmy no dejaba de temblar por el miedo plantado por Jorgen._

_-Jajaja. Vaya, cualquiera que te viera pensaría que eres un chico común y corriente, ¿Como podrías haberme invocado tú? –El sujeto le levanto la gorra y con la otra mano lo despeino como diciéndole que era un buen niño._

_Timmy y sus padrinos dejaron de temblar ante tal acto que los dejo desconcertados. No parecía una mala persona y el tono de su voz resultaba muy amable. ¿Cómo era posible que Jorgen estuviera aterrado ante alguien así?_

_-¿Quien eres? ¿Y porque estas aquí? –Wanda salto sobre él preguntándole sobre su identidad._

_-Si tú pareces una persona bastante normal e inofensiva, ¿Por qué Jorgen saldría corriendo de aquí?_

_-¡Si! ¿Y porque no se cumplió el deseo de Timmy? –Salto Cosmo para apoyar a su esposa._

_-Alto, alto, no necesitan exaltarse tanto por algo así. Jajaja. –Rió el extraño, y con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo desaparecer la puerta por la que había entrado, volvió a chasquear sus dedos y la capucha que lo cubría desapareció._

_Apenas, iba a hablar el extraño cuando Timmy le pregunto. – ¿Tú también eres un ser mágico?_

_-No, te equivocas, yo no soy un ser mágico. –El extraño tenía una apariencia muy joven. Y un vestuario algo común para ser alguien peligroso o importante. Su vestuario constituida una chaqueta blanca con cuatro bolsas al frente, una camisa negra que sobresalían de la chaqueta, unos pantalones blancos de mezclilla, unos tenis negros muy sencillos y lo que resaltaba a la vista, los dos semi-guantes que tenían una escritura idéntica a la de la puerta._

_-Entonces explícanos la razón del temor de Jorgen. –Dijeron Cosmo y Wanda._

_-Jajaja. La verdad no esperaba que Jorgen saliera corriendo así, pero ya no tiene caso. Jajaja. Por cierto, ¿saben cual era la razón de que Jorgen estuviera aquí aparte de mi aparición? –El chico se recostó en la cama del Timmy y dirigió la mirada a sus padrinos mágicos._

_-Al parecer usamos toda la magia del mundo mágico para poder cumplirle un deseo a Timmy, pero en lugar de eso apareció la puerta por la que entraste. –Cosmo dijo mientras él y Wanda descendían al puesto que sus poderes mágicos habían desaparecido por completo._

_-Vaya ese era todo el problema. Jajaja. No había visto a Jorgen tan enojado desde que se hundió la Atlántida. Pero si ese es el problema, esta bien. –El chico se levanto de la cama, cerro sus ojos y empezó a meditar un hechizo. Para antes de que ellos parpadearan toda su magia había sido restablecida por completo, y en cuanto a él, no tenia signo alguno de cansancio._

_El que el chico hubiera restablecido tanta magia en tan poco de tiempo intrigo mas a Timmy, Cosmo y Wanda. Quien seria incluso mas poderoso que Jorgen para poder restablecer tal cantidad de magia sin agotarse ni un poco. No cabía duda de que aunque su apariencia no aparentara peligro, con tanto poder mágico no era raro que Jorgen le temiera._

_-Bueno, para empezar, disculpen el no presentarme. Soy un guardián dimensional, mi nombre es Ryoku, pero pueden llamarme Daniel o Dan._

_-¿Un guardián dimencional? Wanda, ¿que es eso?_

_-La verdad no tengo la menor idea cariño, es la primera vez que escucho algo así. –Wanda estaba tan asombrada como su ahijado._

_-¿Seria un guardia como los del museo? Pero no le veo el uniforme. –Dijo Cosmo con un tono algo dudoso._

_-Bueno, dejen que Jorgen les explique. –Dan extendió uno de sus brazos y como si atravesando algo invisible su brazo fue desapareciendo, al regresar su brazo traía consigo a Jorgen colgando de sus calzoncillos._

_-No mami, no quiero ir, aaahhhh! suéltame, déjame ir. –Jorgen gritaba como niñita asustada._

_-Basta Jorgen. No te haré nada, solo quiero que le expliques a Cosmo, Wanda y Timmy cual es mi función aquí. –Dan estaba muy calmado y con una sonrisa que evidenciaba sus ganas de soltar una carcajada ante la actitud de Jorgen._

_Al recobrar un poco la cordura Jorgen pudo hablar más calmado y con un tono de enojo que sustituía al miedo que tenia hace pocos minutos._

_-Insectos, como se atrevieron a hacer semejante barbaridad. Han traído a uno de los seres más poderosos sobre la existencia. –El tono de Jorgen ya se notaba más alterado y con la cara más roja que un tomate._

_-Un minuto ¿Como que uno de los seres mas poderosos del Universo? Creí que la entidad más poderosa del universo era el Da Rules. ¿Ahí algo mas poderoso que eso? –Timmy estaba sorprendido por la noticia._

_-¡No! –Volvió a gritar Jorgen. –Ahí un sin fin de entidades con poderes descomunalmente mas grandes que Da Rules, y una de esas entidades que esta en el tercer lugar debajo de la cima son los Guardianes como él. Cada uno de ellos tiene el suficiente poder para deshacer y rehacer el universo a voluntad. Que no se les olvide eso, ¡Gusanos! –Las venas de Jorgen estaban por reventar._

_Eso era algo impactante para los tres que observaban asombrados._

_-Pero, entonces ¿Qué hace alguien así en este lugar? –Exclamaron Wanda y Timmy._

_-Si, es algo extraño que alguien así venga de visita, y más si no tenemos bocadillos. –Cosmo no podía quedarse sin decir algo que le parecía raro._

_-Bueno, verán… Nuestro deber como guardianes es el cuidar que no colapse ninguno de los universos, que no se hagan las paradojas de tiempo o incluso que el mal triunfe sobre el bien o viceversa. Por cada universo o realidad que es destruido o creado debe haber alguien que vigile la creación y desarrollo de cada realidad. Es un trabajo agotador si me dejan decirlo. Jajaja. Pero sin embargo, a veces podemos darnos el tiempo para jugar de vez en cuando._

_-En ese caso, ¿Cuál es la razón de que estés aquí? –Pregunto Wanda algo extrañada._

_-Quizás vino a cenar con nosotros. –La tan aguda intuición de Cosmo se hacia presente._

_-Pues la verdad es que el deseo de Timmy entra en mi jurisdicción. La transferencia de un ser de este universo a otro solo puede ser autorizado por alguno de mis subordinados o por mi. Y debido a que el deseo de este chico era transferir a el ser conocido como Vicky a otro universo paralelo o adyacente a este yo debía verificar porque se llevaría acabo este acto y si había una justificación valida para transferirla de dimensión._

_-Pero entonces porque no habíamos tenido ese problema cuando viajamos con ese chico Jimmy. –Pregunto Wanda._

_-Sencillo, en esa ocasión ustedes no habían concedido un deseo que pudiese dañar indirecta e intencionalmente a una persona. –Al decir estas palabras la mirada de Dan cambiaron a una mirada seria y penetrante._

_Esas palabras, expresadas por alguien de tanta importancia habían dejado frío a Timmy._

_Al parecer era algo mas grave lo que iba a hacerle a Vicky de lo que había imaginado._

_-¡Tú! Pequeña sabandija, ¿Cómo osaste hacer algo tan grave? Jorgen casi explotando del coraje levanto su enrome varita mágica para aplastar a Timmy con ella, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más dan chasque sus dedos y lo hizo desaparecer._

_-Bueno, bueno, aun eres un niño Timmy, así que no te puedo culpar de las consecuencias que no podías medir ante los peligros que ignoras de otros mundos. –Dan se soltó a reír y se volvió a tirar a la cama del niño._

_-Discúlpame, no sabía que ocasionaría tantos problemas. Además pensándolo bien, si algo le pasara a Vicky no podría perdonármelo por el resto de mi vida, estaba pensando de una manera muy egoísta. –Timmy inclino la cabeza por toda la culpa que sentía en ese momento. Sentía una culpa del tamaño del mundo sobre él, culpa que posiblemente no lo dejaría dormir por varios días._

_-Vamos Timmy, no seas tan duro contigo mismo, además no ha pasado nada malo. Cosmo y Wanda trataban de animar a Timmy._

_-Pero casi hago que pase. Que tal si hubieran concedido mi deseo y algo malo le hubiera pasado en verdad. –Timmy cerró sus puños con fuerza y con unas ganas de llorar que por poco no logra contener._

_Dan seguía recostado en la cama con una expresión de medio dormido, pero con un ojo a la expectativa del chico._

_-Jajaja. Timmy, ni en este mundo ni en otro existen seres perfectos… inclusive fuera del universo donde yo suelo habitar y observar todo a mi alrededor existe alguien así. Así que no te preocupes por una insignificancia como esa, ahora sabes que estaba mal, ahora tienes un poco mas de experiencia y con ella no volverás a cometer un error como ese._

_Para Timmy el escuchar esas palabras le reconfortaba mucho, si alguien así le llegaba a perdonar tan fácilmente, entonces podría haber esperanza para él._

_-En todo caso, no he venido simplemente de paso a este lugar sabes. Tengo un pequeño trabajo que hacer y pues te diré que también te puedo cumplir algunos deseos, con la ventaja de que no tienen reglas, sin embargo el deseo que me pidas no siempre te lo concederé, a menos que este de acuerdo en hacerlo. ¿Te parece bien?_

_El rostro del pequeño se ilumino dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa y un par de dientes que sobresalían de los demás._

_De pronto la puerta de su cuarto fue golpeada con fuerza suficiente para abrirla, pero casi era derribada._

_-Mocoso, ¿Donde estas? –Era Vicky. Quien venia furiosa buscando la pobre de Timmy._

_Por la cabeza de chico pasaron dos cosas._

_-Demonios, olvide que Vicky seguía aquí, si descubre a mis padrinos estoy perdido. –Pero por suerte los dos padrinos de chico habían salido lo suficientemente rápido para ocultarse en su pecera. Y aun así, cual seria su actitud al ver a Dan en la habitación._

_-¡OH! Disculpa, ¿Quién eres tú? ¿No has visto a un mocoso de cómo unos catorce años por aquí? –El tono de la voz de Vicky se había endulzado un poco._

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Pero, si yo… -Para Timmy era raro el que eso pasara, y ¿Por qué era que le preguntaba sobre otro niño? Acaso se dirija a Dan. No, no estaba viendo hacia la cama donde yacía acostado Dan. Timmy lo volteo a ver y se dio cuenta de una leve sonrisa sobre la cara de Dan. –Ya veo, así que esto es obra de Dan. Entonces decidió tomar ventaja de la situación para poder vengarse de Vicky._

_-Te pareces un poco a Timmy, ¿Eres algún familiar de él? –Vicky se notaba algo rara mientras que pensaba. –Este chico aunque se parece al mocoso es algo apuesto._

_-Este… si, soy un primo de Timmy. ¿Por qué tanto interés? -Timmy noto rápidamente que Vicky estaba interesada en él, pero no sabia la razón exacta del porque. Sin embargo no le importo eso y decidió acercarse a ella con una actitud algo provocativa._

_-No, por nada. –Timmy ya había arrinconado a Vicky en la pared del pasillo, algo que a Vicky le hizo sonrojarse mucho. Era la primera vez que sentía que su corazón estaba por estallar de lo rápido que palpitaba._

_-Oye muñeca, dime, ¿Por qué estas tan interesada en mi primo? ¿Acaso te importa tanto? –Timmy la tenía tan arrinconada contra la pared que solo bastaba un empujoncito para que sus labios tocaran los de Vicky. Era una oportunidad perfecta para vengarse de su odiada niñera, pero algo raro le pasaba a Timmy. Al estar tan cerca de Vicky centro su mirada sobre sus ojos, y por unos segundos contemplo en ella algo que no podía explicar con palabras. Tenía en su mente la venganza, pero sentía algo raro en su interior. Era una sensación muy confusa para el pequeño de catorce años, quien tenia a una chica cuatro seis años mayor que él a su merced._

_De pronto Timmy reacciono y se alejo de Vicky. –Sabes iré a buscar al pequeño Timmy abajo, quizás bajo por algo de comer. –Timmy se zafo de esa rara pero a la vez agradable situación._

_-¡Si! Claro, ve por el pequeño, aquí esperare.-Vicky en realidad estaba hipnotizada por Timmy._

_Era algo desconcertante para los padrinos de Timmy puesto que su pecera estaba tras la puerta y no habían podido ver absolutamente nada. Mientras que Dan soltó una leve risa y susurro. –Aquí empieza mi trabajo._

_-¿Qué demonios fue eso? Esa fue la experiencia más rara de mi vida. –Tomo un baso, se dirigió al fregadero donde lo lleno con agua y la bebió de un trago. –¿Algo raro? De que estoy hablando. Para alguien que tenia padrinos mágicos el decir que algo era raro era porque en verdad rayaba la línea de lo imposible._

_-Timmy… apenas estamos empezando. –Dan había aparecido en la silla de su comedor. –Te diré una cosa chico. Un cambio de universo, o ya sea de realidad, no implica que tenga que haber un desplazamiento dimencional. Después de todo… tu deseo se cumplirá. Jajaja. –Las palabras de dan impactaron a Timmy como lo haría un camión contra cualquier persona._

_Aunque el chico de catorce años seguía algo desconcertado le pregunto a Dan._

_-Dan, que esta pasando aquí, ¿Por qué Vicky no me reconoció? ¿Por qué ella no te vio cuando entro a la habitación? ¿Y porque de repente cuando tengo la oportunidad de vengarme de ella pasa todo esto sin dejarme tocarle ni un pelo?_

_-Las respuestas a tus dos primeras preguntas son fáciles de responder. La primera, el deseo que pediste de un cambio de realidad no quedo nulificado por mi presencia, por el contrario. Yo he venido aquí a cumplir tu deseo, chico. –Eso dejo en un shock a Timmy que le hicieron abrir los ojos como nunca antes lo habían hecho. –Segundo, Vicky no me vio porque así lo he querido. Las personas no me pueden ver no importando quienes sean a menos que decida presentarme ante ellas. Pero… la tercera pregunta… esa es una pregunta que tu mismo debes responderte._

_Timmy noto que Dan era algo caprichoso, pero podía ver en sus ojos que sabia lo que hacia, por lo cual decidió volver a su habitación olvidándose de que Vicky seguía ahí._

**_Continuara..._**

_Que sorpresas habra en el siguiente capitulo, Dan pareciera estar ayudando a Timmy, pero cual es su verdadera mision a realizar._

_Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo, no se lo pierdan, porque... se pondra interesante..._


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

**Capitulo 2:**

**La visita al castillo De anti-Cosmo.**

Cuando hubo subido las escaleras vio a una Vicky que yacía en el suelo como en un profundo trance, era evidente que su mente estaba en las nubes, lo que asombro a pequeño quien pensó. –No sabía que tuviera ese efecto en las chicas. –Rió un poco siguió su camino a su habitación. Pero en cuanto su niñera se percato de su presencia lo tomo por el cuello y casi asfixiándolo le pregunto por su primo mayor.

-Enano, ¿Dónde esta tu primo? ¿De donde viene?¿Cual es su nombre? –Vaya, Vicky en realidad se intereso mucho en él. –Pensó Timmy aunque le faltaba el aliento.

-Vicky, Vicky. –Timmy ya no podía más- ¿Qué? –Respondió furiosa su niñera. –Ya no puedo respirar. –Exclamo el chico asfixiado.

-¡AH! Esta bien. –Vicky lo soltó sin más y le pidió respuestas al pobre niño.

Cinco minutos después Timmy le había dicho desde fecha de cumpleaños, lugar de residencia hasta tipo de sangre y color de sus calzoncillos. Aunque la mayoría de esos datos eran los del mismo Timmy, no le importo, pues era Timmy quien la había cautivado a ella.

Unos minutos después del interrogatorio de Vicky, el chico yacía sobre el suelo algo mareado por las sacudidas que le había dado su niñera para que respondiera sus preguntas. De repente Vicky vio subir a un extraño por las escaleras.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? –Pregunto la chica un poco asustada, ya que esa persona no parecía ser cualquier sujeto.

-¡AH! Hola, yo soy Daniel, pero puedes decirme Dan. –Dan rehacía su aparición en escena.

-¡Y! ¿Por qué estas aquí en la casa de los Turner? –Vicky seguía algo desconfiada, aunque no era extraño en ella.

-Bueno veras, el papa de Timmy es primo lejano mío y pues quede de venir a visitarlos esta semana, pero no les dije cuando, así que, supongo que no te dijeron nada de mi. –El tono de Dan se notaba un poco nervioso, y a Timmy le extraño eso.

-¿Tienes alguna identificación que compruebe eso? –Vicky seguía desconfiando de él.

-No es necesario, el es mi tío. –Dijo Timmy para no molestar mucho a Dan.

-Cállate enano. –Vicky se veía algo molesta.

-Esta bien, esta es mi identificación. –Dan metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y no saco una identificación, si no que saco una foto donde estaban los papas de Timmy, el mismo Timmy de bebe y él.

-¡OH! De acuerdo, esto me basta. –Después de eso Vicky bajo las escaleras con una sonrisa. Al parecer todavía pensaba encontrar al primo de Timmy.

-Vaya eres genial. –Timmy no creía la facilidad que tenia Dan para manipular las cosas.

-Jajaja. Si, por lo general solo ocuparía un chasquido para hacer que Vicky se fuera, pero esa no era mi intención actual. Además, si sabe que estoy aquí, ya no te molestara más. –Dan se mostraba tan amable con el chico y eso le daba mas confianza a Timmy, sentía que tenia un hermano mayor que lo ayudaba.

En ese instante volvieron a aparecer Cosmo y Wanda en un puff.

-Vaya, gracias por ayudar a nuestro pequeño Timmy. –Dijeron ambos padrinos, pero aun no entendían porque el miedo de Jorgen, era cierto, él era extremadamente poderoso, pero, era tan amable que les costaba creer que pudiera hacer algo como para infundar tanto miedo al padrino mágico más poderoso del universo.

-Cariño, ya van a ser las cinco de la tarde, casi es hora. –Dijo Cosmo.

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado, mi pequeño hijo esta por salir de la escuela. –Wanda estaba un poco exaltada. Con la conmoción de Dan se había olvidado de Poof, quien no tardaría en len salir, y ella debía ir por él, así que en un puff mágico ambos padres desaparecieron.

-Vaya, ¿Tanto alboroto hice que se olvidaron del pequeño Poof? –Dijo Dan.

-Hahaha. Si, eso si es raro en ellos. –Respondió Timmy. –Pero aun sigo sin saber que hiciste para que Vicky me confundiera.

-Jajaja. Simplemente le hice ver a tu "yo" de veintiún años, eso es todo lo que hice.

Timmy se sonrojo un poco. Quien diría que tendría ese efecto sobre las chicas al tener más de veinte años.

-Pero, vamos Timmy, aun tenemos algunas cosas que hacer. –Dan cambio un poco su actitud, y unos segundos después de que chasqueo sus dedos, ambos yacían ante el enorme castillo de Anti-Cosmo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Pregunto Timmy algo desconcertado.

-Sígueme, pronto lo sabrás. –Dan se adelanto y bajo el enorme puente que servia como puerta al castillo.

Mientras tanto

Una reunión urgente se hacia en el interior del castillo.

-Por dios, silencio. Se que todos estamos en crisis pero guarden la calma. –Anti-Cosmo estaba algo alterado con el escándalo que había en ese salón.

Todos permanecían de pie y esperando a que su líder les dijera que hacer, después de todo el que toda su magia se viera de repente desvanecida no era algo que pasaba todos los días. Pero, ¿Qué podemos hacer?, decían unos, ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? Decían otros, algo aterrados.

-Calma, calma. Esto es un problema serio y gritando no lo vas a arreglar. Además, la respuesta a este problema no aparecerá por aquella puerta. –Anti-Cosmo señalo la puerta que estaba frente a el y tras la multitud.

En ese instante Dan y Timmy hicieron su aparición sorpresa.

-Vaya, debería decir eso mas seguido. –Anti-Cosmo estaba sorprendido ante la llegada de esos dos chicos.

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué ahí tantos anti-padrinos en este lugar? –Timmy aun no sabia que pasaba.

-Lo que pasa es que cuando tus padrinos te cumplieron ese deseo, no solo gastaron la magia del mundo mágico, sino también la de los anti-padrinos. –Explico Dan. –Como anti-padrinos ellos comparten cierta conexión con sus contra partes.

-¡OH! Pero a quien tenemos aquí. –El tono de anti-Cosmo cambio rápidamente. –Pero si es mi pequeño amigo Timmy Turner. Ya hacia tiempo que no te veía.

-Si, ya hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos. –Timmy le dirigió una mirada penetrante a anti-Cosmo.

-Bueno, ¿Y que te trae a ti y a tu nuevo amigo por mi castillo?

-Solo el hecho de que en estos momentos, ninguno de ustedes tiene una pizca de magia. –Dan sonreía a anti-Cosmo de manera algo arrogante.

-¿Y se puede saber quien es tu nuevo amigo, Timmy? –Anti-Cosmo se veía algo indignado.

-Vaya, al parecer no muchos te conocen, Dan. –A Timmy ya no le sorprendía tanto ese hecho.

-Pues veras. Los únicos que saben de mi existencia son los seres de alto rango en cada mundo, así nos sirven de subordinados cada vez que visitamos sus mundos.

-Anti-Cosmo y los demás anti-padrinos se veían algo confundidos ante las palabras de Dan.

-Entonces, ¿Me podrías decir quien eres? –Anti-Cosmo ya se veía un poco desesperado.

-Esta bien. Mi nombre es Daniel, y soy uno de los Guardianes Dimensiónales.

Anti-Cosmo estaba aun más desconcertado, ¿Qué era un guardián dimensional? Sinceramente no lo sabia, pero si sabia una cosa. Era alguien de mucha importancia.

-Disculpen por las molestias. Siempre pasan este tipo de cosas cuando alguien me llama. –Dan volvió a mostrar una sonrisa y con otro chasquido los poderes de todos los anti-padrinos habían regresado a la normalidad.

-Que interesante. –Anti-Cosmo pensaba al ver como todo volvía a la normalidad. –Si, alguien así puede controlar nuestros poderes tan fácilmente, entonces quiere decir que si descubro su fuente de poder no solo me apoderare de este universo, si no de otros mas. –Los malignos pensamientos del anti-padrino rondaban esa idea.

-Lo siento anti-Cosmo, pero eso no podrá ser. –Dan dijo muy tranquilo.

-¿Qué? A caso, ¿Puede leer mi mente? –Volvió a pensar anti-Cosmo.

-Claro. No por nada ocupo este lugar en la existencia. –Anti-Cosmo tenía una cara de extrema sorpresa. –Te daré tres razones por las cuales no puedes hacerlo:

Primera: Ha habido seres mejores que tu en intentarlo, y ahora todos están muertos. –Una macabra sonrisa aparecían en la cara de Dan.

Segunda: Ni con toda la magia de este universo seria suficiente para hacerme frente.

Y tercera: Aunque lograras hacerte con todos mis poderes… aun existen seres que fácilmente podrían frustrar tus planes en un parpadeo.

-Increíble. –Timmy cada vez quedaba más asombrado, como era posible que alguien tan poderoso estuviera ahí para cumplirle un deseo tan egoísta.

Todos los ahí presentes estaban impactados. Y sin duda lo que les decía Dan era cierto, no era difícil creerle algo así a alguien que les había regresado sus poderes con un chasqueo.

-Basta de charlas innecesarias, iré al punto. Ahí cierto favor que debo pedirte. –Una petición interesante por parte de Dan.

-Bien, pero ¿Qué ganaría yo por esto? –Dijo anti-Cosmo.

Dan lo sujeto fuertemente del cuello con una de sus manos y le dijo. –Ganaras el derecho de que no te convierta en ceniza pequeño enano de piel azul.

Vaya sorpresa, después de todo Dan podría ser más peligroso de lo que sospechaban en un principio, pensó Timmy.

-Espera, no lo lastimes. –Anti-Wanda salio al rescate de su esposo, pero fue detenida por una horrible mirada que paralizo de miedo a todo anti-padrino que la viese.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Así esta mejor. –Dan se había tranquilizado al oír que tendría su apoyo incondicional. Después de todo no les quedaba otra opción, o podrían ser eliminados por Dan.

-Estoy enterado de todos tus planes anti-Cosmo, y no olvido mencionar que también se de tu plan con el Nega-Timmy, así que necesito que lo reanimes pues tengo planes para él.

-Ya veo, a ti no se te escapa nada. –Anti-Cosmo estaba un poco enojado ya que Dan había descubierto uno de sus mejores planes. –Esta bien, si deseas ver a Nega-Timmy los llevare con él, síganme.

Anti-Wanda, Timmy y Dan, siguieron a anti-Cosmo por uno de los pasillos del castillo hacia una de las partes mas profundas del mismo.

-Nega-Timmy, ¿A que te refieres con eso, Dan? –Pregunto el chico.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas aquel deseo donde le llevarías la contraria a tus padres? lo cual causo que te convirtieras en un Timmy malvado. –Dan parecía saber mucho más de lo esperado. Timmy apenas recordaba ese deseo, y él parecía saber todo sobre sus deseos.

-Si, creó que si. Pero, ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí? Ya tiene varios años que pedí ese deseo.

-Conozco cada deseo que has pedido o incluso aquellos que han pasado por tu mente. Nosotros los guardianes dimensiónales manejamos una gran cantidad de información, es nuestro trabajo saber todo hecho tanto presente como pasado o incluso futuro.

-Eso quiere decir que conoces incluso… -Timmy se puso rojo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Lo de Trixy, Tooty y Vicky? Si, también lo sé. Jajaja. Vicky puede ser malvada, pero con su edad, es bastante atractiva. Jajaja. –Dan seguía riendo mientras Timmy echaba humo por los oídos de vergüenza.

Así pasaron unos minutos caminando por los pasillos del castillo hasta que llegaron a una pequeña puerta. Anti-Cosmo se detuvo frente a ella y dijo. –Bien, llegamos. ¿Pero, porque tanto interés en Nega-Timmy?

-Son asuntos confidenciales mi estimado anti-padrino. –Dan parecía traerse algo bueno entre manos, ¿pero que podría ser? –Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo.

Timmy seguía sin entender nada sobre Nega-Timmy. Recordaba apenas sobre el deseo, pero no sabia a que se referían con Nega-Timmy, solo sabia que al entrar por la puerta que estaba frente a él lo sabría.

Anti-Cosmo abrió la pequeña puerta y todos se dispusieron a entrar de uno en uno.

Al entrar en la habitación era un poco difícil distinguir lo que había en ella. La habitación estaba envuelta en penumbras, exceptuando por unas cuantas velas que permitían distinguir poco a poco una cama, un pequeños escritorio con un botecito de tinta y una pluma para escribir, un librero y un espejo que apenas se distinguía en la oscuridad.

-Al parecer no ahí nadie aquí. –Le dijo Timmy a Dan al no ver nada más que sombras, mientras que Dan le contestaba con una sonrisa que expresaba una gran confianza.

-Paciencia, no se desesperen. –Dijo anti-Cosmo.

-Jajaja. –Del rincón más oscuro salio una risita idéntica a la de Timmy, y un par de ojos rojos salieron de la oscuridad. –Timmy. Que sorpresa tenerte de visita, no esperaba conocerte tan pronto. –Un Timmy de piel mas oscura, envuelto en una capa negra, un poco desaliñado y con un expresión que solo reflejaba maldad se presento ante ellos. –O por lo menos no hasta el momento en que pudiera enterrar un cuchillo en tu pecho y observar en tus ojos como la vida escapaba de ti mientras exhalabas tu ultimo aliento.

Anti-Cosmo se quito sus lentes, se limpio una lágrima que bajaba por su cara con una de sus manos y exclamo. –Vaya, es como el hijo que nunca tuve y que no quise tener. Que orgulloso me ciento de él.

-¡OH! Rayos. –La sorpresa de Timmy no podía ser mas evidente. -¿Qué demonios es todo esto? ¿Por qué él es idéntico a mí? –Era algo muy confuso todo esto para el pequeño.

-Recuerdas lo que te dije de tu deseo.

-Si, ¿Qué con eso?

-Anti-Cosmo, estaba enterado de tu deseo, por lo que aprovecho una oportunidad para poder sacar esa oscuridad que había salido a flote en ti, y la convirtió en Nega-Timmy con el propósito de deshacerse de ti. –Explico Dan. –Admito que es un buen plan el que tenias en mente anti-Cosmo, pero no es suficiente para desacerté de Timmy y sus padrinos.

-Si, tiene razón. Pero ahora ese plan ya no importa, porque nos has traído a Timmy hasta acá y nos acabas de ahorrar mucho tiempo. –Nega-Timmy se lanzo contra Timmy con obvias intenciones de lastimarlo, pero fue detenido con un rápido movimiento de Dan, quien hizo una pequeña onda de choque en el pecho de Nega-Timmy y la cual lo lanzo contra un muro dejándolo inconciente.

-Timmy. –Grito anti-Wanda, quien salio disparada para ver el estado del chico de ojos rojos.

Anti-Cosmo se veía bastante molesto con Dan, a quien pensó en atacar, pero se contuvo de hacerlo.

-No se preocupen, el chico esta bien, solo esta inconciente. –Dan se acerco a Nega-Timmy y contra la voluntad de anti-Wanda quien estuvo a punto de atacarlo, lo levanto en brazos y dijo. –Bueno entonces aquí es donde termina mi visita a tu castillo, anti-Cosmo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con él? Intento atacarme, si te lo llevas quien sabe que más pueda hacer. –Timmy se notaba preocupado.

-¿Así que él era todo tu interés, Verdad? –Anti-Cosmo algo molesto le reclamo a Dan.

-¿Piensas dejar que se lleve al pequeño Nega-Timmy? –Anti-Wanda no estaba nada contenta y de no haber sido por anti-Cosmo quien la detuvo, podría haber cometido alguna locura.

-No se preocupen, no le haré ningún daño. Y Timmy, el no nos causar ningún problema, de eso me encargo yo. –Dan le guiño un ojo al pequeño en señal de seguridad. –Bien, es hora de irnos chico, y si nos disculpan... nos retiramos.

Después de la cordial despedida Timmy, Nega-Timmy y Dan desaparecieron en un parpadeo.

En el cuarto de Timmy...

-De vuelta en casa Timmy, sanos y salvos. –Dan prosiguió a dejar al chico inconciente en la cama de Timmy.

En eso Cosmo, Wanda y el pequeño Poof aparecieron con un habitual puff. –Hemos llegado. –Dijo Cosmo con el bebe en brazos.

Justo a tiempo, pensó Timmy. – ¿Lo habrá calculado todo? –Se pregunto a si mismo.

-Hola Cosmo, hola Wanda. –Dan extendió sus brazos y el pequeño Poof voló hasta él. –Ya eres un niño muy grande ¿verdad Poof? –Dan le dijo al pequeñín mientras le frotaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –Grito Wanda al ver al Timmy inconciente.

-Miren, otro Timmy. Saben, este Timmy me parece conocido. –Cosmo hacia uso de su intuición.

-Al parecer es mi lado oscuro. –Dijo Timmy.

-¿Eso significa que es malvado? –Pregunto Cosmo.

-Si. –Respondió Dan.

-Y ¿Qué haremos con él? –Wanda se inquieto. –SI es malvado no lo podemos dejar así como así.

-No deberíamos destruirlo si es que esta hecho de pura maldad? –Pregunto Timmy.

-No. –Dan respondió rápidamente. –El es malo, claro esta, pero sigue siendo humano, y no existe humano que sea completamente bueno o completamente malo. Aun que ciertamente el es malvado, aún guarda un poco de bondad en su corazón... por eso tiene el derecho de decidir que camino tomar.

En ese momento la puerta fue azotada nuevamente por Vicky.

-¿Dónde estas? Enano.

Cosmo, Wanda y Poof ya se encontraban en la pecera para cuando Vicky entro.

-¡OH! Lo siento, no sabia que estabas aquí. –La actitud de Vicky había cambiado de nuevo, lo que significaba que lo estaba confundiendo nuevamente. Un momento. –Pensó Timmy. Sus padrinos estaban en la pecera, a Dan no lo podían ver, pero aún quedaba su gemelo, que pasaría con él. Al voltear a ver a Nega-Timmy, Timmy vio que seguía en la cama "dormido", sin embargo su apariencia era la del mismo Timmy. Al ver esto, se tranquilizo y procedió a fastidiar a Vicky una vez más.

-¡Eh! Si, estaba aquí cuidando del pequeño Timmy.

-Vaya, no vi cuando subiste. –Su tono de voz delataba sus nervios.

-Discúlpame, es que soy muy sigiloso. –Timmy había invadido nuevamente su espacio personal.

-P... por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre. –Aun que Vicky ya le había preguntado a Timmy el nombre de su primo, ella se lo volvió a preguntar a él.

-Bueno mi nombre es... Tomy Turner. –Que original, pensó Timmy. –Bueno, en fin, no importa.

-Y... y... ¿cuánto tiempo te piensas quedar aquí?

-No se, tal vez en un par de días o quizás más. Ya la tengo en mis manos. –Pensaba el chico.

-No te precipites mucho Timmy. –Dan se acerco a él para advertirle. –Si no tienes cuidado, esto no solo puede terminar mal, si no que, el precio por tus acciones podría ser muy alto.

Timmy lo desvió la mira hacia donde se encontraba su cama, que era donde se encontraba el pequeño Nega-Timmy y Dan, pero Vicky no parecía haberse percatado de que dan había dicho algo; al parecer tampoco lo podía oír.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo anda mal con el pequeño Timmy? –Vicky volteo a ver al chico recostado sobre la cama y regreso la mirada a Tomy.

-No... no pasa nada. Simplemente me preocupaba un poco por Timmy.

-Ok, pero, ¿Por qué no vamos abajo? Seguramente estaríamos mas cómodos aya. –Vicky trataba de llevarse a Tomy jalándolo del brazo, pero sin forzarlo.

-Bueno, no se mejor... –Dan se puso a espaldas de Timmy y lo empujo hacia Vicky.

-¡Aaaahh! –Un fuerte golpe se escucho por toda la habitación. Timmy había caído sobre Vicky y se había detenido a un par de centímetros antes de besar a la chica que yacía bajo él.

En ese momento el chico se preguntaba a si mismo. -Esto es raro, ¿Por qué incluso pensando todas las veces que me ha hecho sufrir, en este momento, al ver sus ojos, no siento más que el deseo de... –Timmy ni siquiera había alcanzado a hacerse esa pregunta cuando sintió una húmeda y suave sensación en sus labios, acompañada de una fuerza que lo jalaba hacia abajo. Era Vicky, quien no espero más, y que no quiso desperdiciar la oportunidad de darle un beso a ese chico que le atraía tanto.

Timmy había quedado impactado por ese beso, y una vez que Vicky lo soltó un poco, él no podía expresar más que un: "¡Ah!" entrecortado. Por su parte, la chica había quedado algo satisfecha con la reacción de Tomy, pues no solo lo había dejado con un "¡Ah!", si no que, también lo había dejado todo ruborizado.

Los padrinos de Timmy sabían que cuando estaban en su pecera debían estar completamente callados, y con esta situación les seria mas fácil guardar silencio, pues esa escena los había dejado sin palabras y con la boca suficientemente abierta para que cupiera un submarino por ahí.

-¿A caso no disfrutaste mi beso? –Vicky le dirigió una sonrisita picara.

-Ya había tenido un sueño parecido a esto, pero esto se siente tan real e irreal a la vez. –Pensaba el chico. – ¡Wow! No se si fue un buen beso o no, pero definitivamente me gustaria averiguarlo. –Con esto dicho, Timmy volvió a besar a su niñera.

-Timmy, se que estas muy emocionado con todo esto, pero... mas vale que la saques de aquí. Si Nega-Timmy llega a despertar con ella aquí, puede ser posible que nos cause problemas. –Dan tenia un tono algo mas serio, lo que indicaba que podía haber serias consecuencias.

-Oye, Vicky, me parece que si deberíamos bajar, estaremos más cómodos en la sala.

-Si, vayámonos de una vez. –Vicky estaba algo impaciente, pero justo en la puerta de la habitación, se detuvo. –Un momento, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-¡Eh! Pues... –Timmy escucho que su gemelo estaba apunto de despertar, lo que significaba que debía darse prisa. –Timmy me cuenta mucho sobre ti y lo buena niñera que eres con él.

-¿Enserio?

-Si... pero eso no importa, vayámonos de una vez. –Timmy cerro la puerta rápidamente y salio de ahí jalando a Vicky de la mano.

-Cosmo, Wanda, me parece que Timmy necesitara un poco de ayuda en esta situación. Más vale que vayan a echar un vistazo y lo ayuden en lo que puedan.

-De acuerdo. –Dan tenia un poco de razón en eso, puesto que era una situación un poco peligrosa tratándose de Vicky, y salieron de ahí en un puff.

En ese momento Nega-Timmy despertó por completo.

-¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –El chico se había despertado muy confundido y desorientado. –Dios, lo ultimo que recuerdo es a ese estupido de Timmy y a su amigo. –Sus manos sobre la cabeza indicaban una fuerte jaqueca.

-Me alegra que despertaras, ya va siendo hora de que entres en escena. –Ante la mirada de sorpresa del chico apareció una escalofriante sonrisa y la figura de aquel extraño que acompañaba a Timmy.

**Continuara.**

Los planes de Dan aun son incierto, ¿que es lo que tanto planea?, ¿y que propósito tiene el Nega-Timmy en el sus planes? Quizás lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo.

Dejen sus reviews y gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3.

Un doloroso recuerdo.

-¿Quién demonios eres y que quieres de mi? –El chico no parecía estar nada contento con la idea de estar en ese lugar y menos con uno de los amigos de Timmy.

-Buena pregunta chico. Déjame presentarme. –Dan dio un paso al frente e hizo una reverencia y dijo. –Soy el guardián de dimensiones, viajero de los mundos y mi nombre es Ryoku, llámame Dan. He venido aquí para guiarte hacia tu destino, pequeño.

-Jajaja. Pues a menos que me ayudes a deshacerme de Timmy Turner, no creó que me lleves a mi destino.

-Jajaja. No me subestimes niño. Y no... no es mi objetivo el deshacerme de Timmy, pero el camino que debes seguir no te resultara desagradable del todo.

-Bueno, en todo caso. No perderé nada si veo cual es el camino por el cual debo seguir. –Nega-Timmy se veía mas interesado de lo que estaba antes. –Pero quizás tenga una oportunidad para adueñarme de la situación. –Pensó el chico.

-Entonces, ¿Qué dices? ¿Contribuirás a la causa?

-Si, después de todo no perderé nada.

-Muy bien, marchemos de una vez. –Dan levanto sus manos, dio un aplauso que hizo estallar una fuerte luz blanca y para cuando Nega-Timmy recupero la vista ya se encontraban ambos en un parque de las cercanías.

-Con que ya es de noche, ¿eh? –El chico se sentía algo raro estando fuera del castillo. -¿Qué hacemos aquí? –La curiosidad lo invadió.

-Como el alter-ego de Timmy tienes algunos de sus conocimientos, cierto?

-Si, todos sus conocimientos hasta el día en que me creo anti-Cosmo. –El chico miro hacia arriba y contemplo el cielo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia. –Después de eso, mi vida fue enteramente en el castillo.

-Excelente. –Susurro Dan. –Eso significa que en tres largos años no has sabido nada del mundo exterior gracias a anti-Cosmo.

-Así es. –La expresión del chico cambio súbitamente mostrando su habitual rostro lleno de maldad. –Pero gracias a eso, ahora se que mi único objetivo en la vida es el deshacerme de Timmy y causarle el mayor sufrimiento posible. –Una risa escalofriante se oyó por todo el parque.

-Basta ya de tanto juego que aquí empieza tu camino. –Dan le dio la espalda al chico y se dispuso a salir del parque. – ¿Vendrás o no? –Le dijo al chico que lo observaba irse sin voltearlo a ver.

Una vez fuera del parque, caminando por una acera Nega-Timmy se detuvo ante una ventana de una tienda. –¿Que demonios pasaba? –Pensó él. El reflejo del vidrio no era el suyo, si no que era el de Timmy; la gorra, los pantalones, sus zapatos, su camisa, incluso su color de piel y sus ojos; lo único que era diferente en él era una chaqueta con de orillas blancas con alguna con un contraste negro y un estampado de la fuerza aéreas en su espalda.

Dan se detuvo unos cuantos pasos delante de él para esperarlo. –Cuando menos tiene un poco de estilo ¿No crees? Después de todo, ¿No creerías que toda su vida seguiría con el mismo estilo o si? –Dan sonrió, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

-Espera, vas muy de prisa. –Nega-Timmy salio corriendo tras él.

Dan doblo en una esquina, solo un segundo fuera de la vista de Nega-Timmy y justo cuando él había llegado a la esquina donde Dan había doblado, no fue a Dan a quien vio, si no a una linda chica de cabello negro y gafas, quien abrazaba un par de libros en su pecho. Sin duda alguna era Tooty, la niña que lo perseguía desde que tenía cinco años de edad. Ya habían sido tres años que no la veía, y a diferencia de hace tres años, ahora se había vuelto una chica muy linda, sin frenos y con unos anteojos que la hacían ver aun mas linda.

-¡Timmy! –Grito Tooty dejando caer sus libros y lanzándose sobre el chico.

-¡Waahhh! –Grito Nega-Timmy. Ambos chicos cayeron al suelo, y como era habitual en Tooty ella lo abrazo fuertemente y empezó a frotar su rostro contra el de Timmy. Esto hizo que el chico se ruborizara un poco.

-To... Tooty. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Venia de sacar unos libros de la biblioteca. La verdad es que hoy no había sido un buen día hasta que te encontré.

-Tooty, ¿podrías levantarte? –A Nega-Timmy se le había olvidado quien era en realidad. –Me gustaría levantarme de aquí.

-Si, claro, lo que sea por ti, Timmy. –La chica se levanto rápidamente, pero sin dejar de expresar su felicidad al tener a Timmy cerca.

-¿Timmy? –Se pregunto a si mismo, y recordó que el no era Timmy. –Vaya, después de todo no es tan malo el verme exactamente como el Timmy original. –pensó el chico.

Nega-Timmy que todavía seguía en el piso, vio los libros que Tooty habia dejado caer y se apresuro a levantarlos. –Toma. – Nega-Timmy le dijo con una sonrisa. El que Timmy hiciera algo caballeroso para Tooty no era muy frecuente, lo cual hizo saltar de alegría a Tooty.

-Gracias Timmy. –La chica se volvió a lanzar sobre el para darle un abrazo, pero esta vez no cayeron al suelo.

En realidad Tooty había crecido mucho y se había vuelto una chica muy atractiva, lo cual le serviría a Nega-Timmy para meter a su gemelo en problemas.

-Por cierto Tooty, ¿A donde te diriges?

-Bueno, voy a mi casa, tengo que estudiar mucho para los exámenes que vienen el lunes.

-Perfecto, yo también necesito estudiar un poco para los exámenes del lunes, ¿Me ayudarías con mis estudios?

-Claro Timmy, será un placer ayudarte. –El que Timmy estudiara junto a ella era todo un sueño hecho realidad.

-Bueno, entonces ¿que te parece si nos vamos a tu casa? –Nega-Timmy se veía algo impaciente.

-¿Enserio? –Tooty empezó a dar saltos de alegría.

-Si, a menos que quieras que nos quedemos aquí estudiando. –Dijo Timmy sarcásticamente.

-No, claro que no. –La chica tomo a Timmy de la mano y salio corriendo con él a toda velocidad.

De vuela en casa de Timmy…

En casa de Timmy la situación estaba un poco fuera de control. Vicky estaba acosando a Timmy, quien ya no sabía como quitársela de encima, y aunque la lluvia de besos que su niñera le estaba dando no era en absoluto desagradable, él ya no sabia que hacer, y sus padres estaban a punto de llegar. ¿Qué pasaría si llegaban a sus padres y encontraban a un chico desconocido y a su niñera besándose? ¿O qué pasaría si llegaran y vieran a su niñera tratando de comérselo a besos? Probablemente echarían de ahí a Vicky, lo cual no era mala idea; pero cualquiera que fuese la situación, lo que si sería seguro, es que si los veían a los dos junto, sus padres armarían un escándalo y lo castigarían por el resto de su vida.

-Oye, Vicky, espera un minuto.

-¿Qué quieres Tomy? ¿Ahí algo que te moleste?

-Bueno, llevamos un buen rato aquí platicando. En realidad debería decir: llevas un buen rato besándome. –Pensó Timmy. –Y pues la verdad ya me dio un poco de sed, así que me gustaría ir a la cocina por un poco de agua. –Decía mientras trataba de zafarse de Vicky.

-¡Ah! Ya veo, entonces no te preocupes, yo iré por un baso de agua. –Vicky se levanto del sillón y entro a la cocina.

En cuanto Vicky salio de vista, Timmy empezó a buscar a sus padrinos quienes estaban en la mesa como sal, pimienta y un tazón de azúcar.

-Cosmo, Wanda, ¿por qué no han hecho nada? ¡Ayúdenme! –Timmy tenía un tono algo desesperado.

-Cariño, eso nos gustaría hacer, pero sabes que nuestra magia no puede interferir con el amor verdadero.

-Si, y al parecer la traes más loca que una cabra. –Cosmo río ante su comentario.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que amor verdadero? –Timmy no quería aceptar eso. –Pero si apenas me vio hace un para de horas.

-¿Acaso no has escuchado del amor a primera vista? Por que parece que es lo que le pasa a Vicky. –Wanda no le estaba ayudando mucho a Timmy.

-Mama, papa, ¿qué es eso del amor verdadero? –Pregunto el tazón de azúcar. –¿Y por qué Vicky no deja en paz a mi hermano?

El pequeño Poof tenia mucha curiosidad sobre lo que le pasaba a Vicky y a Timmy, pues era algo nuevo para el.

-Bueno, veras… hace mucho tiempo cuando tu no habías nacías, había un horrible ogro de cabello naranja que torturaba a tu hermano…

-Cosmo. –Grito Timmy.

-Cariño, te explicare después todo esto, pero ahora debemos ayudar a tu hermano. –Wanda trataba de pensar un plan rápidamente.

-Tengo una idea. –La cara de Timmy y Wanda se asombraron al ver de donde provenían esas palabras. – ¿Que tal si llamas a Chip Canario para que la distraiga un poco en lo que llegan tus padres?

-Cosmo, ¿Cómo quieres que le llame a Chip Canario si ni siquiera tengo su numero de teléfono y no tengo idea donde esta? El hacer que venga Chip usando magia podría ser peligroso teniendo a Vicky cerca y Chip canario no aparecerá por esa puerta diciendo: andaba por la ciudad cuando me di cuenta que estaba cerca de tu casa, así que decidí venir a visitarlos.

-Tomy, ya voy para aya. –Vicky salio de la cocina con dos vasos de agua para él y para ella, y justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta. –Ya voy. –Dijo Vicky.

En el momento que abrió la puerta una brillante sonrisa de Chip canario casi segó a la chica.

-Hola, soy Chip Canario. Andaba por la ciudad cuando me di cuenta que estaba cerca de tu casa, así que decidí venir a visitarlos.

Timmy quedo estupefacto ante tal acontecimiento. –Vaya… Increíble.

-Timmy, deberías hacer mas suposiciones como esa, pero podrías pedir que viniera la cantante Britny Britny. –Cosmo le dijo al chico agitando su varita con emoción.

-¡Wow! Es Chip Canario. –Vicky grito emocionada y metió rápidamente a Chip a la casa, lo sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a Timmy y ella se sentó junto a Timmy.

-¡OH! Vaya, no te había visto antes, sabes, te pareces mucho a mi amigo Timmy, ¿eres alguno de sus familiares?

-Si, él es su primo Tomy. –Contesto Vicky. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí Chip Canario?

-Bueno, sinceramente no lo se… estaba caminando por la ciudad pensando en mi próximo concierto cuando de repente aparecí en frente de la casa de Timmy. –Al terminar de decir eso, sonrió e hizo su típico ademán con las manos.

-Que interesante, pero chip… ¿Por qué no le cantas uno de tus últimos éxitos a Vicky mientras veo como esta el Timmy?

-Esta bien, pero ¿dónde esta Timmy? –Volvió a hacer su ademán e hizo tintinear su dentadura.

-Se encuentra arriba durmiendo, voy por él. –Timmy subió las escaleras rápidamente y entro a su habitación.

-Que fastidio, tener que estar soportando a Vicky. –Timmy cerró la puerta con seguro y dio un gran suspiro. -¿Dónde demonios esta Nega-Timmy? –Dio un grito que casi se escucho en toda la casa. –Cosmo, Wanda, ¿Dónde están?

-¿Qué paso cariño? –Wanda apareció instantáneamente junto a su esposo y su hijo.

-Nega-Timmy no esta. –Alarmo a sus padrinos. –No podemos dejarlo que ande suelto por donde quiera.

-Cálmate Timmy. Ya lo encontraremos. –Cosmo hizo un intento por calmar a su ahijado.

-Nega-Timmy. –Pregunto Poof. –Eso quiere decir que ya tengo otro hermanito. –Salto de alegría el niño.

-No, bueno si. –Timmy no supo que responderle. –Bueno, no se, pero no te preocupes por el.

-No preocuparse, pero si Nega-Timmy es tan malo como anti-yo, quizás más malo. –El oportunismo de Cosmo siempre aparecía cuando no era necesario.

-¡Cosmo! –Gritaron Timmy y Wanda.

-Bueno cariño, Dan se quedo cuidándolo, así que debe estar bien si esta con él. –Ahora era Wanda la que lo intentaba calmar.

-Si, pero tampoco esta él. Si no sabemos donde esta ninguno de los dos como podemos estar tranquilos sabiendo que nada malo pasa.

-No te preocupes, el no causara problema alguno. –Otra voz lo intento calmar.

-Si, pero si no sabemos donde… -Timmy dirigió su mirada hacia la nueva voz que lo intentaba calmar.

Era Dan el que le decía con seguridad que no causaría problemas.

-Dan. –Gritaron los tres.

-En estos momentos, tu contra parte esta un poco ocupado con una tarea. –Dan les sonrió a todos mientras tomaba al pequeño hado de color lila.

-¿En donde esta? –Pregunto Timmy.

-Bueno, siento el no podértelo decir pero es algo confidencial, pero no te preocupes. De nada sirve preocuparse por cosas insignificantes, además, ahí un par de chicos aya abajo que te están esperando.

-Yo quiero saber donde esta el otro Timmy. –El pequeño hado lila hacia su berrinche. –Quiero verlo, quiero verlo, quiero verlo.

-Mi pequeño, lo podrás ver en otro momento. –Una cariñosa madre abrazo al bebe que seguí haciendo su berrinche.

-Poof, tu nuevo hermano vendrá en un rato, pero debes cambiar esa carita o no querrá verte. –Dan al decirle eso al pequeño, lo hizo volver a sonreír y salir volando por toda la habitación.

-Pero, ¿Como puedes estar tan seguro de que no causara ningún problema. –Timmy hacia ver su preocupación.

-Digamos que su tarea requiere de toda su atención. –Dan dijo con un tono completamente despreocupado.

Timmy se calmo un poco pero seguía con algo de desconfianza.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí, ¿Qué les parece si vamos abajo y escuchamos alguna canción de Chip Canario?

-¡Si! –Gritaron los hados y salieron volando hacia la sala.

-¿Vendrás Timmy? –Pregunto dan al niño, y salio de ahí tras los padrinos del chico.

-Bueno, si por tú parte dices que no habrá problema alguno… esta bien. –El chico salio de su habitación con una cara que expresaba un rotundo "que más da".

Mientras tanto.

-Oye, Chip. Me he enterado que últimamente has ganado mucho dinero con tus jiras. –Vicky ya estaba al acecho sobre el joven cantante, quien trataba de hacer lo posible por escapársele.

-Bueno, yo… yo… -Chip no podría hacer nada más que sonreírle a la chica, pues con las experiencias pasadas anteriormente Vicky lo ponía muy nervioso y temeroso.

-Eso te hace más atractivo Chip. –Vicky tenía más de una razón para fijarse en chip. Un chico apuesto, famoso, con dinero y por si no fuera poco, con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier mujer, sin mencionar su agradable carácter. Sin embargo Vicky sentía algo raro, estaba ante un chico que lo tenia todo para ella, fama y fortuna, pero sobre todo fortuna; no importando eso, no podía sacarse de la cabeza al primo de Timmy y sentir un deseo un poco mas grande de tenerlo a él que al dinero, lo cual ya era bastante raro en ella. –Pero, Chip, ¿por qué no mejor cantas alguno de tus recientes éxitos.

-Si, me parece una buena idea. –Timmy venia bajando las escaleras acompañado de un par de gatos y un pequeño hámster que llevaba en una de sus manos.

-De acuerdo. –Chip se sintió aliviado al ver a su amigo Timmy y se zafo de Vicky rápidamente.

-¡Wouh yeah! –La afinada voz de Chip hizo temblar las ventanas de la casa, la música empezó a sonar de un mini-estereo portátil que traía consigo el cantante.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y azoto contra la pared.

-Timmy. –Gritaron dos voces muy familiares. –Has organizado una fiesta en nuestra ausencia sin nuestro permiso. –Los padres de Timmy habían llegado y no tenían una expresión muy alegre en sus caras.

-Papa, mama. Yo… -Timmy no sabia que decir.

Un par de segundos pasaron antes que los padres de Timmy se dieran cuenta de la presencia de Chip.

-Chip Canario. –Gritaron los dos señores, y apenas acabaron de decir el nombre del joven cuando ya se estaban quitando la ropa que traían encima dejando ver su ropa tapizada con el logotipo "Chip Canario" por todas partes.

-Somos tus mayores admiradores. –Exclamo la mama de Timmy.

-Si, es cierto. Usamos todo de ti. –Dijo el papa de Timmy quitándose los pantalones y mostrando sus boxers con la leyenda "I LOVE CHIP CANARIO".

Era evidente que a los padres de Timmy se les había olvidado todo una vez vieron a Chip en su casa.

-Vaya, que bien, es bueno saber que me aprecian tanto. –Chip se alegro por lo que habían dicho los padres del chico, y les dedico uno de sus típicos movimientos.

-Mama, papa, Chip iba a cantarnos su mas reciente éxito; ¿Por qué no lo dejan continuar?

-De acuerdo. –Sus padres lo dijeron al unísono y corrieron a sentarse en los sillones.

Chip empezó a cantar para la familia Turner y la niñera que en ese momento estaba ahí presente, aprovechando la distracción Timmy se dirigió a la cocina donde podría hablar con sus padrinos más tranquilamente.

-Que alboroto. No me esperaba que me pudiera salvar de esta. –Timmy le dijo a sus padrinos soltando un suspiro relajador.

-Jajaja. Es increíble como tus padres llegan a perder la noción del universo cuando tienen algo que los distrae.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Timmy volteo hacia el refrigerador, y vio que la puerta estaba abierta, evidentemente alguien hurgaba en el. De la puerta abierta del refrigerador salio la cabeza de Dan y una torre de comida que llevaba cargando.

-Baje por las escaleras, salude a Vicky, salude a tus padres, entre en la cocina y aun así ninguno de ustedes me vio. Sorprendente lo que hace Chip. Jajaja. –Dan siguió riendo mientras se preparaba un enorme sándwich.

-¿A que hora llegaste aquí? –Pregunto Timmy.

-¡¿Ah?! Como unos diez segundos antes que tú.

Timmy se le acerco a Dan y dijo. –Esto se esta poniendo más raro de lo que normalmente ya es, y lo cual me hace pensar... anti-Cosmo tenia escondido a Nega-Timmy, y teniendo a mi contraparte con todo conocimiento hasta el momento sobre mi, podría saber todos mis secretos e incluso pudo adueñarse de mis padrinos mágicos ¿no? Después de todo, él es yo…-El chico se quedo pensando mientras se frotaba la barbilla. –Entonces, ¿Por qué nunca llevo acabo su plan?

-¡Wow! Me sorprendes chico Turner. No espere que hicieras una deducción tan fiable de la situación. –Los ojos de Dan tenían un pequeño brillo de asombro, incluso Cosmo y Wanda se habían quedado con la boca abierta. –Bueno, ya que sacaste el tema a flote, te diré por que nunca uso a Nega-Timmy en tu contra.

Flash Back.

-¡Rápido! ¡Captúrenlo! Estaremos en problemas si alguien se llega a enterar de esto. –El líder de los anti padrinos gritaba por todo el castillo.

Una figura envuelto en una manta salió corriendo del castillo de anti-Cosmo.

-Demonios. Maldito anti-Cosmo, pero juro que me las pagaras. –Decía la figura algo agitada y con un tono muy entre cortado. La figura seguía caminando como podía, pero se veía muy lastimado o podría que hasta herido. En sus ojos se veía el dolor que había sufrido dentro de esos muros de piedra sólida, se veía su desesperación por salir y su esfuerzo casi sobre humano para escapar del lugar. ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado en ese lugar para tener un deseo tal de salir huyendo?

Todos los anti-padrinos salían volando tan rápido como podían en busca del sujeto, sin duda era alguien de mucha importancias… o mucho peligro.

-Pero querido. ¿Que piensas hacerle? –Anti-Wanda se notaba preocupada y no dejaba de volar de un lado al otro de la habitación.

-Ya es la quinta vez que se escapa en este mes. ¿Cómo es posible que un simple mortal se escape de un castillo lleno de seres mágicos? ¿Cómo es posible? –Anti-Cosmo andaba algo alterado ante la situación.

-Querido, por favor, no te exaltes, es solo un niño. –La anti-madrina se asomo al por una ventana como si estuviera buscando algo a espaldas de su marido. Y para suerte de ella, no busco en vano, pues diviso una figura entre los arbustos cercanos al castillo que se trataba de ocultar de los anti-padrinos. – ¡OH! Dios. –Anti-Wanda exclamo.

-¿Qué pasa querida? –Anti-Cosmo pregunto a su esposa.

-No, no fue nada, solo una araña que andaba por aquí.

-De acuerdo. –Anti-Cosmo pensó que era algo raro que su esposa se asustara de una simple araña, era algo, pero por lo general anti-Wanda no aportaba mucho a la situación, así que no le dio importancia.

Mientras que una sombra se movía sigilosa y rápidamente hacia las afueras del reino de los anti-padrinos. Con pensamientos de desesperación y esperanza de poder salir libre de ese lugar, corrió lo más que pudo antes de ser alcanzado por un rayo que le dio en la espalda y lo dejo inconciente…

Cuando por fin logro despertar se dio cuenta que estaba atado a una fría meza de metal, pero no podía ver donde se encontraba, ya que una intensa luz golpeaba contra su cara y le daba aviso de que ya no tenia la manta que le cubría el rostro. Era Timmy el que yacía sobre esa fría mesa de metal, sin embargo tenia una pequeña particularidad, y era que uno de sus ojos era de color rojo.

-Vaya, es bueno tenerte de vuelta pequeño. –Anti-Cosmo apareció de las sombras que rodeaban esa fuerte luz que le impedía ver a Timmy. – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no te sientes frustrado? ¿No sientes esa rabia por no poder salir de aquí? –El tono de anti-Cosmo era burlón y moles, pero sin embargo efectivo, pues el anti-padrino vio como un par de lagrimas resbalaban por la cara del chico.

Timmy estaba llorando, sus ojos soltaban lágrima tras lágrima. Eran lágrimas de dolor y frustración que llegaban junto a un grito desgarrador. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera vuelto tan rápidamente a ese lugar de pesadillas y sufrimientos? ¿Cómo era posible que lo mantuvieran cautivo en ese lugar y nadie hiciera nada? El pequeño niño grito y grito durante varias horas, hasta que quedo exhausto y sin fuerza. ¿Por qué nadie lo ayudaba? ¿Por qué le negaban su libertad? ¿Qué había sido de sus padrinos, de Cosmo y Wanda? ¿Dónde estaban ellos?

-No te esfuerces Timmy, nadie vendrá a ayudarte, ¿Cómo podrían venir a ayudarte si ni siquiera saben que existes? –Eran palabras muy crudas para el chico.

A que se refería anti-Cosmo con esas palabras, a caso leía su mente.

-Y si te preguntas, no es que lea tu mente, simplemente lo leo en tus ojos.

Timmy no podría creer lo que le decía el anti-padrino. –Claro que saben que existo, por eso son mis padrinos. –El chico le gritaba a su captor negándose a creer sus palabras.

-¡OH! No te equivoques pequeño, tu no tienes padrinos mágicos… Timmy Turner si. –Las palabras del anti-padrino eran aun más confusas.

-Estas loco, yo soy Timmy Turner. –El chico seguía gritando con furia.

-Claro que no. Tú no eres Timmy Turner.

-Anti-Cosmo, ya basta, ya es suficiente, no hagas sufrir más al chico. –Anti-Wanda intervino colocándose entre el niño y su marido.

-Timmy Turner se encuentra en su casa, tú no eres más que una simple copia de Timmy.

-Anti-Cosmo, detente. –Grito anti-Wanda furiosa.

-No, eso no es cierto. –La desesperación de Timmy lo invadió por completo. –Estas mintiendo. Yo soy Timmy Turner, no una copia.

El chico gritaba enloquecido.

Anti-Wanda abofeteo a su esposo y voló para calmar al chico.

-Calma, calma. Son mentiras. No lo escuches. –Anti-Wanda libero a Timmy de sus ataduras, lo abrazo con fuerza e intento calmarlo lo más que pudo.

Aunque la anti-madrina lo abrazaba con fuerza como si fuera su madre, el daño ya había sido hecho y el chico había quedado con el trauma que el anti-padrino le había dejado. Después de unos minutos el agotado chico había caído dormido por el cansancio.

-¿Por qué le haces esto? Es solo un niño. –La anti-madrina abogaba por el chico sin soltarlo ni un solo momento.

-Querida, se que lo quieres mucho, se que él es como un hijo para ti, pero no es mas que una copia… también se cuanto quieres un hijo, pero míralo. –Al chico se le empezó a oscurecer la piel, se le enrojecieron los ojos, se le alboroto el cabello y de entre sus labios salieron un par de colmillos. –Querida, él no es como cualquier otro niño, él ni siquiera es un chico normal como los que piden deseos y nosotros no somos padrinos mágicos… somos anti-padrinos, traemos desgracia al mundo.

-Pero… pero cariño. –Podría ser que anti-Wanda no fuera muy lista o fuera una anti-madrina, pero eso no le impedía tener sentimientos o el querer tener un hijo, y eso era ese pequeño para ella, un hijo.

-Si él no fuera tan inestable y solo fuera Nega-Timmy, un niño lleno de maldad, podríamos aceptarlo como un hijo. –Anti-Cosmo se acerco a su esposa y la abrazo para consolarla. –Sin embargo, este niño todavía conserva su lado bueno dentro, y eso no es nada conveniente para nosotros, además, si el lado que se estabiliza es su lado bueno el ya no seria mas nuestro hijo.

-Pues no me importaría si se hiciera bueno, seguiría siendo mi hijo. –Anti-Wanda miro con lágrimas en su rostro directo a los ojos de su esposo.

Anti-Cosmo la vio, le sonrió y tomo al chico para llevarlo a la cama de la habitación donde había estado cautivo todo ese tiempo mientras su esposa lo seguía.

-Anti-Cosmo, querido. –Las lagrimas de anti-Wanda seguían cayendo cuando su esposo dejo al pequeño niño sobre la cama. –Por favor prométeme que no le volverás a hacer nada. –Ella lo volvió a ver directo a los ojos.

El anti-padrino sonrió y dijo. –Te lo prometo, no lo volveré a lastimar.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Gracias a anti-Wanda, anti-Cosmo no volvió a torturar a tu contra parte, Timmy… pero al parecer no quedo mucho que se pudiera salvar de él, pues ya casi había sido finalizada su transformación a Nega-Timmy, pero gracias a las peticiones de anti-Wanda, su esposo ya no lo pudo utilizar para llevar a cabo sus planes.

Tanto Cosmo, Wanda como Timmy, habían quedado completamente en shock por lo que Dan les había contado.

-Sabíamos que anti-Cosmo era malo, pero esto… no me imagine que pudiese llegar a esto. –Wanda expreso su indignación.

-Entonces, ¿Nega-Timmy tiene una parte buena? –Pregunto Timmy al salir de su shock.

-Así es. –Contesto Dan. –Al haber sido creado de ti, él es completamente humano, y como tal posee la capacidad de elegir que camino tomar, ya sea el bien o el mal. Todo humano es bueno y malo a la vez, no existe ser humano que sea solamente bueno o malo. Todos poseen como mínimo un pequeño rayo de luz en su interior.

¡Bip, bip! ¡Bip, bip! Un pillado interrumpió la plática. -¡OH! Rayos, se me hará tarde.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Timmy.

Dan checo su muñeca derecha y dejo ver un reloj un poco raro que no dejaba de pillar. –Bueno me tengo que ir, ahí algunos asuntos pendientes que debo atender y tengo una reunión con Clockwork, así que más vale que me apresure.

-¿Con quien? –Volvió a preguntar el chico curioso.

-Con un amigo al que le encantan los relojes. Es bastante puntual y no le gusta que llegue tarde. Jajaja. Nos veremos mañana Timmy. –Dan soltó una pequeña risa y desapareció.

-Dan resulta ser muy reservado y algo raro. –Pensó el chico de gorra rosada. –Bueno, que más da. –Recordando el reloj de Dan, Timmy le pregunto a su padrino la hora.

-Son ya casi van a ser las diez, cariño. –Respondió Wanda.

-Rayos, ya se esta haciendo tarde, será mejor que regrese con mis padres y con Chip. –Timmy dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la sala.

-Esta bien cariño, nosotros debemos dejar al pequeño Poof en la cama. –El pequeñín se había dormido a mitad de la plática. -Te esperaremos en tu cuarto. –Y dicho esto, se fueron en un puff.

Al salir de la cocina fue abordado por Vicky, quien quería saber donde se encontraba Tomy.

-Bien, gusano, donde se encuentra tu apuesto primo. –Vicky lo sujeto por los hombros y le clavo una mirada atemorizante.

-Salio, tubo que salir, dijo que debía traer su equipaje y que regresaría en algún rato.

-Esta bien, enano. Ya tendré la oportunidad de verlo mañana. –Vicky lo soltó y se dirigió a los señores Turner. –Disculpen, señores Turner, ya es algo tarde y tengo que regresar a mi casa, solo quería pedirles el pago de este día para poder retirarme.

-¡Ah! Claro. Aquí esta tu pago. –El papa de Timmy saco su cartera y le dio su pago a Vicky.

-Gracias señores Turner. –Vicky se dispuso a retirarse pero no sin antes lanzarle un gesto coqueto a Chip y después de eso salio por la puerta principal. –Vaya, hoy ha sido mi día de suerte. –Pensó la chica. –No solo conocí a un chico apuesto, si no que Chip Canario llego de sorpresa, no entiendo que estaría haciendo por aquí pero que importa. –Después de su pequeña reflexión salio con de ahí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En la entrada de la casa de Tooty.

Nega-Timmy venia saliendo de la casa de Tooty cuando vio a Dan frente a él.

-¿Te divertiste, chico? –Pregunto Dan.

-¿Tu de nuevo? ¿Por qué me dejaste a media calle? A caso no me llevarías por el camino que debía seguir. –Nega-Timmy estaba algo enfadado con él por haberlo abandonado.

-¿De que estas hablando? Te dije que te guiaría, y eso hice. ¿O a caso no disfrutaste la tarde que acabas de pasar con la linda Tooty?

El chico se ruborizo y se quedo callado.

-Bueno, de cualquier manera, porque no me muestras lo que traes guardado en tus bolsillos.

-¿Mostrarte que? –Nega-Timmy se hacia el desentendido.

-Jajaja. No intentes ocultar tu crimen pequeño, se que no saliste de esa casa sin un buen botín. –Dan le clavo una mirada acusadora.

-No se de que me hablas, no he hecho nada. –Nega-Timmy seguía negando la acusación.

Dan sonrió amablemente y se le hacer hasta casi invadir su espacio personal. –Entonces, ¿Qué es esto? –Dan había sacado del bolsillo de Nega-Timmy el diario de Vicky, y no solo eso, también traía un valioso collar que parecía pertenecer a la madre de Vicky.

-Bueno, esta bien, si traje algunas cosas, ¿Qué con eso? –Ya que al chico lo habían descubierto no le quedo mas remedio que aceptarlo. –Pero, ¿Cómo sabias que traía algo escondido, ¿me estabas espiando?

-Vamos, chico. No me subestimes. Siendo tú, sabia que no te podías quedar sin hacer nada, después de todo lo que pasaste con Vicky, no me sorprende que ya hayas planeado como vengarte, ¿no es así?

-Muy listo, muy listo. ¿Y ahora que piensas hacer?

Dan sujeto al chico y junto con el salto hacia unos arbustos que estaban cerca de ahí. – ¡Shhh! Silencio, ahí viene Vicky. –Una vez Vicky hubo entrado en su casa soltó al chico y salio del arbusto. –Bien, ya se fue. No es conveniente que Vicky nos vea por aquí, así que será mejor retirarnos cuanto antes.

-Espera un momento. –Nega-Timmy dirigió su mirada hacia la casa y aguardó.

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunto Dan.

-Solo espera. –Un par de minutos después se oyó un grito y el chico empezó a carcajear.

-Ese fue el grito de Vicky. –Dan reconoció la voz. -¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

-Nada, solo digamos que sus ahorros tuvieron una sita con un triturador de basura.

-Jajaja. Bastante listo, chico, pero es hora de seguir con el siguiente paso del plan. –La mirada de Dan se torno en un brillo macabro que impresiono al chico.

**Continuara.**

Aun no se ha revelado el plan de Dan, pero al parecer Dan no es tan bueno como aparenta ser. Los planes de Dan empiezan a oscurecer poco a poco a poco, ¿Cual es su verdadero objetivo?

Dejen Reviews Please, jajajaja esperemos el siguiente capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4.

Un día de escuela fuera de lo común.

Al siguiente día.

-Buenos días niños. –El profesor de historia iba entrando por la puerta. –Veo que todos llegaron hoy temprano. –Exclamo el profesor. –Un momento, ¿Donde esta Timmy Turner?

Un rechinido de zapatos se escucho tras la puerta, y de golpe se abrió.

-Buenos días profesor Croker, disculpe que llegara tarde, pero tuve problemas con mi despertador.

Flash Back

11:43 PM.

-Cosmo, Wanda necesito llegar temprano mañana, tenemos exámenes de historia y no quiero que me dejen sin presentarlo por quedarme dormido.

-Claro Timmy, no te preocupes por eso, mañana serás el primero en llegar a la escuela más despierto que un oso en invierno. –Dijo Cosmo con su habitual sonrisa.

-Creo que esto te lo confiare a ti Wanda. –Timmy dio un suspiro desesperanzador y se sentó en la cama.

-Claro cariño, yo te despertare en la mañana. –Wanda asintió con la cabeza.

-Y para que puedas descansar bien, será mejor que te duermas de una vez, así que, con un poco del polvo de los sueños descansaras muy bien.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Cosmo?- Pregunto el chico con evidente preocupación de las acciones de su padrino, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues Cosmo había hecho aparecer una montaña del polvo de los sueños sobre su cuarto durmiéndolos a todos.

Fin del Flash Back.

-De acuerdo, siéntate, pero si vuelves a llegar tarde no te dejare entrar. –El profesor Croker estaba algo molesto como de costumbre, e igual de loco.

Timmy paso por los bancos hasta su haciendo y como de costumbre era en un banco junto al de Chester y AJ. Pero no podía quedarse sin antes dar un vistazo por el banco de Trixy Tant quien ahora, aparte de linda y popular tenia una figura como el de pocas chicas, pero ahora tenía una nueva rival en popularidad, y era Tooty, quien se había vuelto tan linda y popular como ella.

Timmy en el momento pasar la vista por el banco de ambas chicas se sintió el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, ya que tenia a las dos mejores chicas de la escuela tras él. –Después de todo, el esfuerzo y tiempo que me tomo atraer la atención de Trixy Tant dio resultado. –Pensó el chico sonriente.

-Vaya, así que después de todo, si conseguiste el corazón de tu chica soñada, ¿eh? Timmy. –Una voz familiar sonó detrás del chico.

-¿Dan? –Timmy volteo a ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-¿Qué ahí? –Saludo un chico nuevo.

En efecto, era Dan, quien ahora tenia un aspecto de un chico de sus edad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Timmy.

-Bueno, quería conocer algunos de tus amigos en persona y quizás molestar a tu aburrido y raro profesor, Jajaja. –Rió Dan.

-Entonces, ¿Estarás aquí todo el día?

-Si, pienso pasarme algunos días por aquí, además así podré tenerte un poco mas vigilado.

-Turner. Ya veo que conoces al chico nuevo. –Croker regaño a Timmy. –Bueno, de cualquier manera, por favor Daniel, haznos el favor de pasar al frente. –La expresión de Croker era la misma expresión amargada de siempre.

-De acuerdo Profesor. –Contesto el chico nuevo.

El chico paso al frente de la clase, se rasco la cabeza y se presento ante el grupo.

-Buenos días clase. Bueno… vengo desde New York, y fui transferido aquí por que mi tío, el papa de Timmy, pensó que seria buena idea que pasara una temporada con mi primo. Mi nombre es Daniel Turner, mucho gusto. –El chico le sonrió a la clase y le guiño el ojo a Trixy Tant, lo cual disgusto un poco al chico de gorra rosada.

-Muy bien, ya puedes ir a sentarte Daniel. –Indico Croker.

Cuando Dan se dispuso a sentarse paso por el banco de Trixy a quien le dirigió un ademán para obsequiarle una rosa con un pequeño truco de magia, y luego dio un salto a su asiento.

A media clase, el profesor empezó a explicar un periodo importante de la historia, pero lo que respectaba a sus alumnos; todos los alumnos tenían su atención en el estudiante nuevo, y familiar de Timmy Turner.

-¿Enserio eres primo de Timmy? –Pregunto Chester.

-Si, mi madre es hermana de su padre.

-Bueno, yo no sabia que el padre de Timmy tuviera hermanos. –AJ exclamo.

-Lo que pasa es que nuestras familias por estar un poco retiradas no se frecuentan mucho, más que en reuniones familiares, mi familia tampoco menciona mucho de la familia de Timmy. Jajaja.

-Oye Daniel, ¿sales con alguien? –Trixy se acerco algo curiosa.

-Pues la verdad… -Dan fue interrumpido por la mano de Timmy quien respondió por el.

-Pues la verdad si. De hecho ya esta comprometido. –Timmy se veía con claras intenciones de apartar la atención de Trixy de su ahora fingido primo.

-Vaya, que lastima. –Trixy mostró su cara de decepción.

-Si tú lo dices. –Dijo Dan a Timmy.

-Oye Daniel, por tu vestuario, es evidente que eres un chico en onda. –Tad expreso.

-Si, a diferencia de tu primo perdedor. –Chad Completo.

-Por que no vienes a nuestra casa al salir de clases, haremos una fiesta y todos los chicos populares están invitados. –Tad explico.

-Si, seria genial que nos acompañaras a todos, y también tu Timmy. –Trixy le extendió la invitación al chico de gorra rosada, mientras se lanzaba al brazo de Timmy.

-Claro, me encantaría ir, pero… –Dan fue interrumpido por su primo.

-Si, ahí estaremos sin falta. –Dijo Timmy con una alegría que le desbordaba.

-Entonces los esperamos a las ocho en nuestra mansión. –Después de haber entregado las respectivas invitaciones se marcharon a sus asientos.

-Timmy, ¿enserio vendrás a la fiesta de Tad y Chad? –Tooty se acerco al chico algo curiosa.

-Por supuesto, no nos perderíamos esa fiesta por nada.

En cuanto el profesor termino de escribir en el pizarrón, volteo a ver a sus estudiantes, y debido al descuido de los mismos, no notaron que Croker los estaba observando platicar.

-Por cierto, Timmy, espero que el repaso que dimos anoche te sirvan para el examen. –Tooty le recordó al chico la sesión de estudios de la noche pasada. – Me encantaría que volvieras a ir a mi casa, porque, después de lo de anoche… -La chica se sonrojo de pies a cabeza y se le arrojo encima al chico de gorra rosada.

-Muy bien, veo que los dos tortolitos se la están pasando de maravilla. –Croker apareció a espaldas de Tooty. –Pues entonces tendrán mucho tiempo más que pasar juntos, porque están castigados y se quedaran en mi clase después de la hora de salida.

¡OH! Rayos. –Se quejo Timmy, mientras que a Tooty no le parecía molestar en absoluto.

Esa hora como las siguientes tres pasaron muy lentas para toda la clase, y no parecía haber novedad alguna, hasta que Timmy vio pasar una silueta muy familiar por la puerta del salón. Sin embargo, no la reconoció y siguió en su clase.

El Profesor Croker, quien por suerte, mala suerte, tenía cuatro clases asignadas a ese grupo, y seguía sentado en su silla detrás del escritorio. Abrió su cajón y saco un extraño aparato parecido a un GPS, que empezó a emitir el sonido de una alarma lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo Croker la escuchara.

-Vaya, que es esto, al parecer mi rastreador capta una increíble fuente de magia. –Croker se froto la barbilla con malicia y se levanto de su asiento de un salto. –Saldré por unos momentos, quédense sentados y lean los capítulos 10 a 25. –Croker se apresuro a salir del salón con el pequeño aparato en sus manos.

Mientras Tanto.

Un chico caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, buscando en cada salón una cara familiar o alguien a quien molestar. Al parecer ese era otro día común y corriente en su vida, hasta que vio por los pasillos a un visitante poco usual a esas horas. El chico que se aproximaba andaba mejor vestido de lo usual, pero con la típica gorrita, a excepción de que no era rosa, si no azul marino.

-¿A donde crees que vas? Turner. –Francis con su típico tono amenazante lo detuvo. – ¿Y a que se debe tu cambio de look? ¿Acaso ya te cansaste de tu estupida gorra rosada?

El chico siguió caminando después de darle una mirada de reconocimiento y siguió derecho como si Francis no estuviera ahí. Vaya, ese cavernícola de Francis no ha cambiado mucho, pensó Turner mientras lo ignoraba.

-Turner ¿Qué crees que haces? No me ignores. –A Francis le molesto que le ignoraran.

-¡Vah! Cállate de una vez Francis. –El chico siguió caminando sin voltearlo a ver.

-¡Ahora veras Turner! –Francis se le intento arrojar encima al chico, pero donde lo tomo del hombro y lo jiro, sintió un fuerte dolor en su entrepierna que lo derribo de inmediato.

Timmy se dio la media vuelta y siguió su camino hasta el que solía ser su salón. Definitivamente era el salón de cuarto grado, pero ya no era su salón, en lugar de ver a sus compañeros, solo vio muchos niños mas jóvenes que él con rostros totalmente diferentes a los que acostumbraba ver. El chico siguió su camino sin nada mas interesante y con una sensación de nostalgia que lo sacaba del mundo real, pero se detuvo al ver que de un salón salía Croker con un aparato electrónico.

-Vaya, es raro que una concentración tan grande de magia este prácticamente en mis narices y no me haya dado cuenta, pero… donde se encuentra esa fuente de magia. –Croker miraba el aparato con excitación y euforia.

-Vaya, solo es ese imbecil de Croker. Bueno, no importa. –Timmy lo veía oculto desde un pasillo adyacente al de Croker. –Pudiera que el confrontarlo me causara problemas, pero que más da, el que será castigado no seré yo. –Rió el chico.

-Debo encontrar la fuente de toda esta magia y así probare la existencia de los… padrinos mágicos. –Gritaba el desquiciado profesor.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. –El chico camino hacia Croker. –Es el fracasado y loco profesor que cree en la existencia de seres mágicos.

-Turner, ¿Por qué te saliste del salón? ¿y como te atreves a insultarme de esa manera? Deberías tenerme más respeto. –El profesor se veía muy enojado con el comentario.

-Vamos, solo digo la verdad, además, que respeto podría tenerle a alguien como tú. –El chico se le acerco al profesor y tomándolo por su camisa lo empujo sobre los casilleros que yacían a un lado del salón. –Eres un perdedor, y un repugnante gusano. Como es posible que te permitieran ser profesor.

Croker asustado y a la vez asombrado por la actitud del chico se paralizo. –Tur… Turner, suéltame, soy tu profesor.

-¿Porqué habría de hacerlo? Tú no me puedes ordenar, idiota. –Timmy le azoto contra los casilleros, lo cual hizo que el ruido se escuchara en los salones contiguos, y lo tiro al suelo.

Varios profesores y alumnos salieron de sus salones para ver que era lo que ocurría.

El chico se le acerco al profesor que yacía en el suelo y con voz baja le dijo. –No quiero que te vuelvas a meter en mi camino, o te aplastare incompetente remedo de hombre. –Le dio la espalda al asustado profesor y entre los alumnos que empezaron a arremolinarse ante ellos, desapareció.

El profesor había quedado estupefacto ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, Timmy Turner nunca había tenido el valor de siquiera contradecirlo, ¿Cómo era posible que ahora lo hubiese amenazado? Esto era lo más raro que había pasado, y solo podía ser obra de… los padrinos mágicos.

Croker recordó el radar que traía consigo y lo volvió a observar. –Que raro, el radar muestra la fuente de magia muy cerca, justo por… justo por don de se fue Turner. –Croker se puso de pie y siguió las indicaciones de su radar, que concordaban extrañamente con el chico Turner.

De entre la multitud arremolinada salio Dan y Timmy.

-¿Qué paso aquí? –Pregunto el chico de gorra rosada.

-Al parecer un chico amenazo al profesor Croker. –Contesto un alumno que no había reconocido al agresor del profesor.

-Vaya, así que ya apareció por la escuela. –Dan susurro.

-¿Qué? –Timmy no alcanzo a escuchar lo que había susurrado Dan.

-¡Ah! No, no es nada. –Dan dio su evasiva. –Bueno, si me disculpan tengo k atender algunos asuntos antes de que regrese el profesor. Cúbranme si regresa y no he llegado aun.

-Claro. –Contesto Timmy mientras lo veía salir corriendo de la escena.

En cuanto todos regresaron a sus salones Timmy se dirigió a su asiento algo intrigado.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy raras y tanto la actitud de Dan como la de Croker no le agradaban al chico ya que se estaban volviendo sospechosas…

Nega-Timmy caminaba hacia la salida de la escuela cuando una sombra apareció contra la luz de la puerta.

-Eres muy predecible, chico.

Nega-Timmy escucho la voz de alguien conocido, pero su silueta no era la de esa persona, si no la de un chico de la escuela.

Al acercarse, la sombra se aclaro hasta poder distinguir a Daniel, pero con algunos años menos, era un dan de 14 años.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Ya no te ves tan viejo como antes. –Nega-Timmy rió ante su comentario.

-¡Hahaha! Digamos que ando disfrazado. –Contesto Dan

-Bueno, de todos modos ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

-Vaya, y ¿Así se le contesta al que te saco de esa prisión oscura y solitaria? –El tono de Dan tenia un toque de chantaje muy notorio.

-Bien, bien, no diré que fue un completo infierno ya que tenia una…

Dan estornudo fuertemente apropósito, haciendo que se perdieran las palabras Nega-Timmy.

-Como madre, pero es cierto, fue muy desesperante el estar en ese lugar.

Croker se encontraba oculto cerca de ellos escuchando todo lo que decían, y esto no pasaba desapercibido para Dan, por lo que Dan no se iba a arriesgar a ser descubierto, así que decidió sacar al chico de ahí para llevarlo a un lugar que les permitiera hablar libremente.

Con las manos en sus bolsillos, Dan le dio la espalda al chico y con una mirada que señalaba hacia fuera le pidió que salieran del edificio, a Nega-Timmy no le quedo de otra y lo siguió hasta el árbol del que Francis lo solía colgar de sus calzoncillos.

-Demonios, porque justamente aquí. –Pensó Turner.

-Al parecer te disgusta este lugar, ¿verdad?

-Si, no tengo buenos recuerdos en la escuela gracias a Francis. –Nega-Timmy recordó su reciente encuentro con el abusivo y dijo. –Pero ahora lo pensara dos veces antes de volverme a molestar, ¡Hahaha!, o lo lamentara nuevamente.

-Ahora que recuerdo, te lo diré antes que se me olvide. Tad y Chad nos invitaron a una fiesta esta noche en su mansión. –Dan le extendió su mano y le entrego un sobre blanco con líneas doradas para adornar su marco y la pestaña que cerraba el sobre.

-¡¿Nos?! –Turner se desconcertó.

-Así es, esta invitación es para Turner, y dado el hecho que tu eres Turner" te la entrego a ti.

-¿Enserio? –El chico estaba desconcertado ante los actos de Dan. –Espera un momento, ¿Qué pasa con Timmy?, porque me das la invitación a mi y no a él, ¿No deberías ayudarlo a él en vez de a mí? ¿Qué te propones?

-Wow, me sorprendes, no se te escapa ni una. –Los ojos de Dan brillaron de emoción. –Tengo otros planes para Timmy, por eso quiero que asistas tu.

-Lo pensare. –Nega-Timmy comenzó a desconfiar de Dan.

-De cualquier manera, a la fiesta asistirá "Tooty". –El nombre de Tooty fue lo que mas resalto en el comentario de Dan.

-¡¿Tooty?! –El nombre de la chica llamaron su atención rapidamente.

-Con que te gusta esa niña ¡¿eh?! –Dan había logrado ver una debilidad del chico por la niña de colitas y cabello negro que enloquecía por él. –Y me parece que esa sesión de estudios que tuviste con ella no fue más que una sesión de seducción para ti ¡¿verdad?!

-¿Qué? ¿Como lo supiste? –El chico se sonrojo.

-Ya veo, con que tenía razón. –La mirada acusadora cambio a una expresión analítica. –En realidad no lo sabia, pero ahora que me lo has confirmado, bueno, desde un principio el que fueras a su casa era mi objetivo, y desde luego no tenias ningún interés de estudiar, era obvio que intentaras hacer algo con la chica.

Dan había logrado sacar suficiente información de Nega-Timmy sin mucho esfuerzo y debido a los descuidos de Nega-Timmy, las sospechas de dan ahora eran hechos.

-Ahora gracias a ti tenemos una pieza más en el rompecabezas y deberé ver donde colocarla para que todo embone perfectamente. –Dan se dispuso a regresar al salón de clases lo antes posible mientras dejaba al chico bajo el árbol.

-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto Nega Timmy.

-Eso no importa, solo no olvides ir a la fiesta de esta noche. –Dan levanto una mano en señal de despedida y tras las puertas de la escuela desapareció.

-Definitivamente es una persona muy rara. Ya no importa, veremos a quien mas puedo molestar. –Turner regreso a los pasillos del edificio para esperar la hora del receso, pues esperaba tener una sorpresa lista para todos los alumnos de la escuela en cuanto sonara la campana.

En tanto, Timmy Turner se encontraba aburrido en su salón de clases y pronto tocaría el cuarto periodo de clases.

-¡Hey! Timmy. –La voz de una chica llamo la atención de Timmy.

-¿Qué paso? –El chico se dirigió a una chica rubia que acompañaba a Trixy en casi todo momento.

-Escuche que iras a la fiesta de Tad y Chad, ¿no es así?

-Si, pensaba pasar por Trixy para ir a la fiesta. –Timmy sabia que le gustaba a la niña rubia, y trataba de darle una evasiva ya que para el chico de gorra rosada, ella se traía algo entre manos.

-Ya veo, pero Trixy piensa llegar sola a la fiesta, ya que tiene otros asuntos que atender.

Esa era una excusa perfecta para la chica rubia, y Timmy no había recordado que desde el incidente de la flor carnívora en la casa de Trixy, a él no se le permitía estar a más de diez metros de ella por órdenes de sus padres.

-Bueno, en todo caso, porque no me llevas tú a la fiesta en lugar de Trixy.

-Ya sabía yo que Verónica tenia algo en mente –Pensó mientras fruncía el seño.

En ese momento Timmy vio que Tooty se acercaba oportunamente a ellos.

-Bueno la verdad es que ya le había prometido a Tooty que pasaría por ella para ir a la fiesta. –Mientras decía eso Timmy se levanto de su asiento y en cuanto llego Tooty paso su brazo por sus hombros tratando de dar credibilidad a sus palabras.

Era obvio que Timmy no quería lleva a Verónica a la fiesta. Y en cuanto a Tooty, el comentario que había hecho Timmy lo había dejado los ojos brillando de emoción y el abrazo de Timmy la había sacado de la realidad dejándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-De acuerdo. –Verónica se retiro resignada, y algo enfurecida por el trato que había tenido de parte de Turner.

En cuanto Verónica se hubo retirado, soltó a Tooty y puesto que ya había hecho ese comentario, no le quedo de otra que pasar por Tooty para ir a la fiesta, pero no era algo que le disgustara, ya que Tooty era una chica muy linda ahora.

-¿Te parece si paso por ti a las siente y cuarto? –Le pregunto el chico de gorra rosada a Tooty.

-¡Si! –Tooty no escuchaba lo que le decía su chico adorado, pero contestaba "si" a todo lo que el chico le pedía.

Un par de minutos después sonó la campana para indicar el cambio de periodo, y todos se dispusieron a acomodarse en sus bancos.

-¿Qué clase sigue?, escuche de unos compañeros tuyos que el siguiente maestro será una profesora buenísima, ¿es cierto eso?

Una voz sonó desde el banco que es encontraba detrás de Timmy.

-¿Dan? – ¿Donde habías estado?

-Bueno, digamos que ataba algunos cabos sueltos. No era nada de importancia.

Timmy no le daba mucha importancia a los asuntos que no le concernían, pero sin embargo, veía una sonrisa muy sospechosa en la cara de Dan que le intrigaba demasiado.

-Bueno, y que ahí de la maestra, ¿Es cierto que es muy atractiva?

-Bueno… si, pero que ganas con que ella sea muy atractiva, no se interesaría en un chico de su clase. –Timmy no tenia mucho de conocer a su nuevo amigo, pero el tono de su voz lo delataba instantáneamente, al parecer su amigo andaba en busca de alguna chica linda.

-¡Ha! No sabes de lo que puedo ser capas, y mucho menos con la gran cantidad de trucos que tengo bajo la manga. –Dan soltó una carcajada de presunción.

-Buenos días chicos. –La voz de una mujer joven atravesó la puerta del salón y con ella una bella chica de no más de veinticuatro años. Era la maestra de Literatura que lucia un espectacular cuerpo de modelo y un largo cabello negro que brillaba con el menor rayo de luz que la tocaba. Era una mujer tan bella que deslumbraba a cuanto chico la veía.

-Vaya maestra. Has tenido suerte de que te tocara alguien así como maestra. –Definitivamente a Dan le había llamado la atención esa mujer, y por el brillo que Timmy veía en sus ojos, iría por ella a como diera lugar.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? La fiesta es esta noche y no tengo una ropa que este a la moda, si no arreglo esto, no volveré a ser invitado a otra fiesta de chicos populares.

-Saliste algo despistado, tienes a tus padrinos mágicos y si lo llegaras a necesitar aun tienes unos cuantos deseos que te podría cumplir si la situación lo amerita.

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado. –A Timmy se le fue toda preocupación de su mente.

-Además, tienes a una linda chica de anteojos que debes impresionar, ¿No es así?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes que pasare por Tooty para la fiesta? ¿Estas leyendo mi mente?

-¡Hahaha! Se nota que ambos son Timmy Turner. –Dan siguió riendo y prosiguió. –No me es necesario estar leyendo mentes todo el tiempo, ahí algunas cosas que denotan ese hecho, solo tienes que ser observador; por ejemplo: la linda Tooty ha estado volteando en seguidas ocasiones hacia ti, el hecho que te preocupe tu apariencia no es simplemente la fiesta, si no es el hecho de que quieres impresionar a alguna chica, tu compañera rubia se nota que le gustas y se ve algo disgustada, al parecer es por causa de Tooty, ya que siempre que la mira la ve despectivamente. Esas son razones que podrían dar la posibilidad a que la hubieras invitado a la fiesta en lugar de la niña rubia, la verdad era una de tantas posibilidades que tenia en mente, y tire la que veía con mayor posibilidad haber si mordías el anzuelo y me decías lo que había pasado en realidad, pero al parecer acerté.

-Increíble, eres bastante listo, dedujiste todo eso con unas cuantas pistas.

-¡Hahaha! Si, así es, eso y a que escuche parte de lo que paso. ¡Hahaha!

Timmy había quedado con un sentimiento de estupidez ante el teatro que formo Dan para salir con que lo había escuchado unos momentos antes sin que se diera cuenta.

-Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a presentarme con la maestra, después de todo, un alumno nuevo debe presentarse ante todos, ¿No es así? –Dijo dan mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio de su profesora.

La maestra se había sentado tras su escritorio y había abierto la lista de alumnos para tomar asistencia, cuando vio al chico nuevo acercarse a ella.

-Veo que tenemos un alumno nuevo en la clase. Me alegro que tengamos una cara nueva en el salón, bienvenido em…

La voz de la maestra era música para el que la escuchara, y su actitud era igual de bella que su físico.

-Daniel, maestra, Daniel… ¡Oh! Perdón, señorita, ¿O como le gustaría que le llamase?

-Esta bien si me dices profesora, con eso seria suficiente. –La profesora sonrío amablemente mientras se dirigía hacia Dan.

Dan tomo la mano de la profesora quien seguía sentada en su silla y la levanto a un nivel en el cual pudiera hacer su presentación, besando su mando y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

La mirada de todos los alumnos se centro en lo que hacia su nuevo compañero con una de las maestras mas deseadas de la escuela. Las chicas veían el romántico momento y el caballeroso modo en que trataban a su maestra, mientras sus compañeros veían como su compañero se atrevía a hacer lo que todos deseaban hacer.

Dan dio un pequeño jalon a su profesora la cual la acerco lo suficiente para que el atrevido chico le robara un beso que sorprendió a todos en el instante. Todo el salón había quedado en shock ante lo que veían, mientras Timmy pensaba en lo poco que le importaban las reglas a su nuevo amigo.

-¿En realidad el es el que se encarga de que todo vaya en orden? Eso fue lo que nos había dicho, pero no parece en absoluto respetar las reglas. –Timmy exclamo en voz baja.

Una vez que Dan hubo despegado sus labios de los labios de la profesora y ante el escándalo de todos los alumnos le guiño un ojo a su profesora y regreso con toda la calma del mundo a su asiento mientras todos los demás lo miraban sorprendidos.

Después de eso, la profesora salio del salón un poco apresurada, y en cuanto Dan hubo llegado a su banco, Timmy no tardo en preguntar.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Pregunto Timmy.

-A caso no es obvio, es seguramente la mujer mas atractiva de la escuela y por lo que vi al tomar su mano, era que no estaba casada; eso es un punto a mi favor.

-¿Entonces piensas en realidad en salir con ella? –Volvió a preguntar el chico.

-¡Claro! –Contesto dan mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

Todos los chicos y chicas del salón se acercaron curiosos a su compañero para preguntarle sobre lo que acababa de pasar y entre tantos gritos, preguntas y felicitaciones lo que Turner y Dan lograban escuchar eran preguntas como: ¿Qué te motivo a besarla? ¿Qué tal besa la profesora? o ¿Qué sentiste después de besarla? Sin duda los curiosos querían saber cada detalle del suceso, pero Dan se limitaba a quedarse callado y sonríeles mientras pensaba en que podría decirle a los curiosos para quitárselos de encima.

-¡Chicos, chicos! –Dan trato de tranquilizar a la alborotada multitud. –Efectivamente fue uno de los mejores besos que haya dado, pero se que mi primo Timmy podría decirles algo sobre eso, después de el podría hacer cosas mejores que yo.

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamo Timmy.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Turner algo incrédulos.

-Si, el ha hecho cosas diez veces mejores que esta, y sin titubear ni un segundo.

-Wow, ¿Enserio? –Exclamaban todos ante la confirmación de Dan y se lanzaron contra el chico de gorra rosa para saciar su curiosidad.

Esa distracción era perfecta para que Dan saliera al pasillo sin ser notado, y sin importarle que Timmy quedara atrapado entre sus acosadores compañeros.

Los chicos no dejaban de hacerle preguntas incomodas a Timmy, mientras las chicas se le lanzaban encima con interés de ver que tan cierto era lo que su nuevo compañero les había dicho.

-Bueno… este… yo… -Timmy no sabia que responderle a sus compañeros, pero en destello que paso por su mente pensó en como salir de esa incomoda situación, y con una manera rápida e ingeniosa se arriesgo a utilizarla como su única salida. El chico de gorra rosada apunto hacia su ventana y grito. –Miren… es Chip Canario. –En cuanto todos dirigieron la mirada hacia la ventana y no vieron nada, regresaron la vista rápidamente a donde se encontraba Turner, pero para sorpresa de todo él se había esfumado en el momento de distracción…

A pesar de que la contra parte de Timmy era una copia idéntica en apariencia, su actitud era muy diferente, y con la maldad que guardaba en su interior seria capas de hacer lo que fuera para conseguir lo que quisiera; y lo que él quería era, aplastar a Timmy hasta que ya no hubiera otra forma mas de cómo hacer sufrir a su contraparte.

El tiempo pasaba rápido y Nega-Timmy quería tener una sorpresa para su alter-ego y sus compañeros, algo que no solo lo metería en problemas, si no que mancharía su reputación de por vida…

Al parecer los planes de Dan siguen en marcha, y sin duda con Nega-Timmy suelto por la escuela a Timmy le sera dificil salir de este problema, ¿Qué es lo que planea Nega-Timmy hacerle a su contra parte? ¿Y cual es el interes real de Dan en haber liberado a Nega-Timmy?

Las cosas son cada vez mas sospechosas y Dan parece estar cada vez mas lejos de ayudar al chico de gorra rosada...

¿Qué es lo que le depara el destino al chico de grandes dientes?

Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

Situaciones Extrañas.

La campana que anunciaba la hora de receso sonó, y mientras todos los alumnos salían en estampida hacia el comedor y el patio de la escuela, Timmy salía corriendo. Al salir al pasillo noto una silueta familiar, tan familiar como lo era su reflejo, esa silueta no podría ser de nadie más que de su desaparecida contra parte. Timmy no dudo ni un segundo antes de salir corriendo tras si mismo, ya que el que alguien los viera a los dos juntos atraería muchos problemas, pero habría mas problemas si su contra parte seguía suelta.

La persecución del chico lo llevo hasta el gimnasio, donde se encontraba Nega-Timmy.

Las cosas no pintaban bien, pues desde lejos se veía la cínica risa de Nega-Timmy, todo daba señales de que era una trampa preparada, pero la preocupación del chico por capturar a su parte maligna no le dejo ver lo que pronto vendría…

En el Comedor:

Los chicos presurosos y hambrientos embestían las puertas del comedor esperando ver las bandejas llenas de comida, pero en lugar de eso, lo único que vieron al llegar fue una nota que decía:

**Nota:**

**Estimados alumnos: por motivos especiales hoy no habrá almuerzo en el comedor, en su lugar, se les sita a pasar al gimnasio de la escuela, donde les espera una sorpresa que se ha preparado especialmente para ustedes.**

Los alumnos algo alborotados por la falta de comida se dirigieron al gimnasio con el hambre y la curiosidad que los invadía.

-Esto es raro, ¿No creen? –Exclamo AJ. –Nunca habían hecho algo así, ni siquiera en el cumpleaños de la directora.

-Pues que importa, simplemente veamos que sorpresa nos espera en el gimnasio. –Dijo Chester, ansioso. –Espero que sea un banquete de atún y carne de cerdo.

-A quien le importa, la verdad es que nuestro chef nos preparara una carne francesa con cortes italianos. –Tad presumió.

-¡Si! Además, lo acompañaremos con un vino tinto traído desde Europa. –Chad completo.

-A mi no me importa que sea, solo quiero saber que sorpresa es. –Trixy expreso a sus amigos.

-Yo solo espero que Timmy no se pierda de la sorpresa que nos darán. –Tooty como siempre, pensaba primero en Timmy.

De regreso en el gimnasio.

-Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí. –Nega-Timmy se acerco a Timmy desde el fondo del lugar. –No es más que mi mediocre y cobarde parte humana.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Pregunto el chico de la gorra rosa. –Tu deberías estar encerrado en mi interior, y no haciendo tu voluntad libremente.

-Solo, cumplo con tus mas oscuros y recónditos deseos, Timmy ¿A caso no se nota?

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Qué?... ¿No es obvio? –Los ojos de Nega-Timmy resplandecían con perversión pura. –Me apoderare de tu vida.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si, me apoderare de tu vida, conseguiré a esas dos chica a las que tu has rechazado por tanto tiempo, me desharé de ese parasito de Croker, el imbecil de Francis y de Vicky, mientras tu te pudres en una celda como en la que permanecí durante estos últimos cuatro años.

-¿De que hablas? Como si te lo fuera a permitir estando aqui. –Timmy dijo rápidamente.

-Precisamente. Tú ya no estarás aquí cuando lo haga.

-Mientras tenga a mis padrinos para protegerme, no me podrás hacer nada.

-¿Enserio?... "Y"… ¿Dónde están ahora? –Pregunto hábilmente el chico de ojos rojos.

Timmy reacciono y vio que sus padrinos ya no estaban con él. –¿Donde están mis padrinos? –Pregunto incrédulo de la situación.

-Obviamente aquí no. –Exclamo Nega-Timmy. –Sin embargo ya no necesito padrinos mágicos si ahora cuento con algo mejor.

Las sombras que rodeaban el lugar comenzaron a reunirse en el aire como si fueran tragadas por algo o alguien, y de esas sombras surgieron dos figuras que lucían como los padrinos del chico, pero no eran ellos; si no…

-Bien hecho, hijo. –Una petulante voz masculina sonó. –Yo no lo hubiera hecho mejor.

-Ese es mi hijo. –Una voz femenina acompaño a la primera.

-Al parecer todo marcha sobre ruedas. –La petulante voz volvió a sonar.

Eran anti-Cosmo y anti-Wanda.

La escena dejo petrificado al chico de la gorrita rosada.

-Ahora, mis anti-padrinos fungirán como los tuyo, sin la limitación del "Da Rules". –La macabra risa de Nega-Timmy lleno el lugar.

-Ya es hora de que nos deshagamos de ti Timmy. –Sin más palabras anti-Cosmo apunto y disparo un rayo de magia hacia Timmy y lo desapareció en el acto mientras un grito de desesperación era sofocado por la estruendosa risa del anti-padrino.

-Ahora que ya no esta Timmy para estorbarme podré hacer su vida pedazos y con ustedes como mis anti-padrinos, podré hacer algo mas que controlar esta pequeña ciudad. Hahaha. –Nega-Timmy se estaba saliendo de control, y sin alguien que lo pudiera detener el mundo estaría en serio peligro.

-¿Qué le han hecho a Timmy? ¿Lo mataron? –Anti-Wanda pregunto escondiendo su preocupada

-No, es muy pronto para eso, aun le hace falta sufrir mucho, mucho más. –Exclamo Nega-Timmy con un tono burlón y se soltó a reír.

-Entonces, ¿Qué paso con Timmy? –Pregunto Anti-Wanda.

-Lo mande al mismo calabozo en donde estaba nuestro querido hijo, con una pequeña diferencia en su nueva habitación. –Respondió Anti-Cosmo. –Esta no tiene puertas ni ventanas. –El anti-padrino rió tan macabramente como el malvado chico…

Al entrar los alumnos presurosamente al gimnasio vieron la sorpresiva imagen de un chico sentado sobre las gradas, esperando pacientemente a que todos entraran.

Una vez todos estuvieron dentro, las puertas se cerraron como por arte de magia (sin que los presentes se dieran cuenta que en realidad era magia) y el chico de ahora gorra negra se dirigió a sus compañeros como el nuevo presidente del recién fundado consejo estudiantil.

Ante la evidente falta de alguien que controlara la escuela, el se auto proclamo líder de todo estudiante que estuviera estudiando en esa escuela mientras el se encontraba en ella.

Las protestas no tardaron en surgir de los estudiantes de grados superiores, pero fueron reprimidas fácilmente con una mirada inquisidora del nuevo líder, quien atemorizaba a cualquiera con esos ojos rojos que inspiraban terror a quienes se les cruzaba enfrente.

Esto era un hecho que ni siquiera los maestros se atrevían a detener. Esto era obra de la magia de los anti-padrinos, pero nadie tenía ni la más minima idea de que era lo que pasaba.

Las cosas eran perfectas, pues ahora que él controlaba la escuela podría seguir con la siguiente fase de su plan, que era adueñarse del mundo mágico. Y su reciente victoria era algo que pensaba celebrar en la fiesta de Tad y Chad, donde podría seducir a las dos chicas que ahora rondaban por su mente…

Estos hechos no pasaban desapercibidos, si no que rondaban la cabeza de un chico que yacía en la completa oscuridad. Un chico que se preguntaba que estaba pasando, que tenía mil y una preguntas en su cabeza, como: ¿Cómo fue que pasó todo esto? ¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto a él?¿Qué pasaría con él de ahora en adelante? Y mas importante ¿Dónde estaban sus padrinos? quienes no habían aparecido para ayudarlo, y que probablemente no sabrían donde encontrarlo.

10:00 PM. Mansión de Tad y Chad.

A esa hora todos se encontraban disfrutando gustosamente en la fiesta que se efectuaba en el jardín de la mansión de Tad y Chad.

A pesar de los extraños acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en las horas de clase, los estudiantes no le tomaban importancia para poder disfrutar de la fiesta, y aunque no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando, la tensión y duda de algunos de ellos se sentía en el ambiente, mientras que Nega-Timmy seguía con su plan de obtener el control absoluto de su mundo.

Muchos de los chicos que estaban en la fiesta se divertían mucho, como era habitual en la fiesta de un par de chicos millonarios, bailaban, comían, platicaban y distrayéndose de las labores escolares que cada día eran más estresantes. Todo era perfecto para los planes de Turner, pero esa noche aun no daba marcha una fase importante de sus planes, que era el conquistar a Tooty y Trixy; ahora las dos chicas mas populares y bellas de la fiesta.

Las dos chicas yacían sentadas en un rincón del lugar, acosadas por todos los chicos que no querían dejar pasar la oportunidad de bailar con ellas.

-Hasta ahora, nada ha salido mal. –El chico de gorra negra decía para sus interiores. –El siguiente paso es anunciar ante todos mi noviazgo con Tooty. Esto será mas que un simple movimiento para ganar popularidad y aceptación de mis compañeros, después podré ir por Trixy y tenerla como mi juguete preferido. –El chico contuvo una carcajada pero no pudo ocultar una sonrisa ambiciosa.

Nega-Timmy se acerco a las chicas y aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención de los chicos y abrirse paso hacia sus objetivos.

-Largo de aquí. ¿Que no ven que molestan a las chicas? –Turner dijo en tono prepotente.

Al despejarse el lugar las chicas se sintieron un poco mas aliviadas y aunque a Trixy le agradaba esa constante atención de parte de todo el grupo de chicos que la rodeaban ella, se sintió feliz de tener una atención mas directa de Timmy que la que tendría si estuvieran todos los demás chicos.

-Al parecer aquellos chicos pretendían acaparar la mejor compañía de la fiesta para ellos solos. Eso me parece algo injusto, ¿no les parece? –Timmy le lanzo una mirada seductora a Tooty mientras se dirigía a Trixy para saludarla con un beso en la mano.

-Pues, si. Desde que entramos a séptimo grado me empezaron a acosar de repente los chicos, y aun no me acostumbro. –Tooty dejaba ver la alegría que le causaba el que su príncipe azul la hubiese rescatado de todos esos chicos que solo la incomodaban.

-Por el contrario, a mi ya no me importa tanto eso, me encanta que me digan lo linda que soy, pero estoy feliz de que seas tu el que me lo diga en vez de ellos.

El chico rió un poco y le expreso a sus "ahora" acompañantes. –Para mi es un placer estar con tan bellas chicas en una noche tan agradable.

Tooty noto el raro comportamiento de su amado un tanto extraño, pues siempre se notaba insistente con la idea de salir con Trixy, y aunque sabia que él tenia sentimientos hacia ella, Timmy nunca se le había dirigido con tal agrado y determinación como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Sin embargo ese hecho paso desapercibido ya que estaba disfrutando mucho de su actitud.

-Hablando de cosas agradables, ¿Qué podría ser mas agradable que pasar la noche con el nuevo presidente estudiantil de la escuela? –Nega-Timmy no dudaba en alardear de su nuevo puesto, puesto que había conseguido con la ayuda de sus anti-padrinos.

-Dímelo tú, es lo mismo que estar con la chica más popular de la escuela. –Trixy dijo en respuesta ante tan audaz cuestión.

Era una charla sumamente ególatra, lo que los hacia parecer el uno para el otro, esto era algo que le incomodaba a Tooty, pero por tal de estar junto a Timmy ella estaría dispuesta a tolerar.

Algunas horas pasaron platicando los tres chicos, pero para Tooty que encontraba la platica algo incomoda le parecieron siglos, así que se dirigió hacia adentro de la mansión para poderse relajar un poco. Al entrar a la casa, vio a Dan salir hacia donde se encontraba Timmy y Trixy.

-Veo que te diviertes Timmy. –Dan dijo como saludo con motivo de coger algo de atención del chico.

Al ver a Dan, Trixy sonrío, saludo y le pregunto. -¿Dónde habías estado?, no te había visto en la fiesta.

-Lo que pasa es que acabo de llegar, se me hizo tarde y estaba haciéndome cargo de un par de asuntos que Timmy me encargo.

-Y veo que no tuviste ningún problema en encargarte de esos asuntos. –Rió un poco el chico mientras ocultaba su malvada expresión.

-Bueno, de cualquier manera, que bueno que ya estas aquí en la fiesta. –Trixy se mostraba mas interesada en Dan que en Timmy, y eso le molestaba al chico.

-¿Me disculpas un momento? Debo atender otros asuntos importantes con mi primo Dan.

-De acuerdo. La chica asintió con un buen gesto y se dispuso a retirarse hacia donde se encontraban Tad, Chad y Verónica.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que se fuera? Vamos, quería charlar un poco con ella.

-No importa el motivo, ella no es importante en nuestros asuntos. –Nega-Timmy evadía la pregunta.

-¿Celoso a caso? –Dan levanto una ceja para expresarle su deducción.

-¿Como podría estar celoso de alguien que no tiene la mas minima oportunidad de conquistar a Trixy? –El chico dijo en su defensa.

-Yo no diría eso. –Dan contraataco. –Se alegro mucho cuando llegue, ¿No te parece así?

-Eso no importa, ahí cosas más importantes ahora. –Nega-Timmy cambio de tema rápidamente.

-Tienes razón. Ahora que los padrinos de tu contraparte fueron despojados de toda su magia, ya nada podrá impedir que el control de este mundo sea nuestro. –Un brillo malicioso envolvió los ojos de Dan, quien al parecer, no tenia la minima intención de apoyar al pobre chico de gorra rosada, si no… todo lo contrario.

- Y dime… ¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste realmente a ese par de ratas mágicas?

Ambos chicos se recargaron en el barandal de un balcón del jardín que daba una hermosa vista a un enorme lago que estaba a espaldas de la mansión.

-Jaja. –El chico respondió con un tono muy alegre. –Es fácil deshacerse de bichos como Jorgen o esos dos insectos de color verde y rosado cuando tienes una fuente de poder tan grande como la que poseo.

-¿Enserio? No pensé que alguien como tú necesitara de un objeto para estar en una posición como en la que estas.

-Jajaja. Si algún ser tuviera tanto poder en su cuerpo como el que utilizo, explotaría instantáneamente al no poder contener tanta energía. –Lo que Dan le estaba explicando a la contraparte maligna de Timmy era información muy valiosa para cualquier ser con sed de poder.

-Entonces, ¿Como es que puedes manejar a los seres mágicos si no tienes el poder suficiente para hacerlo? –El chico trataba de ocultar su gran interés por esa información.

-Vamos, ¿No creerás que te diría eso tan fácilmente?

-¿No será que me estas mintiendo?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Dímelo tú. ¿Como saber que me dices la verdad?

-¿Me estas llamando mentiroso? –Dan se exalto.

-Podría ser. –El chico respondió arrogancia.

-¿Cómo osas dudar de mi?

-Pues… no te he visto usar los poderes de los que tanto presumes.

-De acuerdo, te demostrare lo que puedo hacer. –Dan se veía algo alterado por las acusaciones que estaba recibiendo y se dispuso a eliminarlas.

Dan levanto su mano derecha, haciendo aparecer un brillo blanco en los símbolos que tenían sus guantes y junto con un chasquido señalo el firmamento. Toda nube que se encontraba en esa noche desapareció, y una estela de colores apareció inesperadamente en su lugar. ¿La aurora boreal? Gritaban algunos chicos presentes en la fiesta, mientras veían como se congelaba el lago formando enormes figuras de hielo.

-¿Ya estas contento? –Dan pregunto con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-¡Ha! Eso cualquiera lo puede hacer con un poco de magia. No es nada impresionante.

El gesto de dan cambio a uno de enojo.

-OK. No me limitare esta vez. –Dan volvió a levantar su mano, mientras el brillo blanco de sus guantes volvía a aparecer; y tras algunos movimientos extraños como si fueran sellos dibujados en el aire, tanto el sol como la luna hicieron acto de presencia en medio del cielo. Ambos cuerpos gigantes comenzaron a danzar el uno junto al otro tornando el cielo en día y noche simultáneamente.

Dan volteo a ver al chico esperando una expresión de asombro solo para encontrarse con un enorme bostezo de aburrimiento.

-¿Ya terminaste? –Nega-Timmy estaba haciendo enfadar a Dan.

Dan solo se volteo para ocultar su furia mientras su guante brillaba como nunca y mientras se comenzaba a elevar poco a poco. Repentinamente todo volvió a la normalidad poco antes de que el cielo se desgarrara para permitir el descenso de un grupo de nubes algo extrañas, nubes que parecían sostener una peculiar ciudad llena pequeña gente con alas, coronas y varitas.

Una vos estruendosa que provenía del chico que había comenzado a flotar en el aire dijo: – ¡Si quieres ver algo impresionante, te mostrare algo verdaderamente impresionante!

La ciudad que parecía sostenida por esas extrañas nubes se apagaba lentamente conforme una estela de polvo brillante era devorada por Dan… Cuando la ciudad se apago por completo, tanto los edificios como los seres que yacían dentro y fuera de ellos se precipitaron a tierra en segundos.

Una vez que Dan hubo devorado toda la magia del reino mágico, descendió y se acerco a Nega-Timmy. –Con esto te será suficiente ¿No es así?

-Perfecto. –El chico sonrío al momento que estrechaba la mano derecha de Dan. –Con tu demostración no solo me di cuenta de cuan poderoso eres en realidad.

-¡¿Como?! –Fue la exclamación emitida por Dan.

-¡Así es! No solo me di cuenta de cuanto poder tienes… si no que también me di cuenta de cuan fácil se te puede alterar.

-¿Y eso que tiene de importante?

-Vamos, ¿Enserio no te das cuenta? –Nega-Timmy creaba una preocupación asfixiante sobre dan. –Gracias a eso, me he podido dar cuenta de cual es la fuente de tu poder. –De un veloz movimiento el chico logro quitarle un guante a dan mientras daba un salto hacia atrás. –Cada vez que usabas algún hechizo, tu guante derecho era el que se iluminaba para poder modificar cada aspecto o hecho, difícil o imposible, para cualquier ser con o sin magia, de este u otros mundos.

-Vaya, es cierto, eres muy listo, chico… Pero… no solo se requiere del poseer mi guante para controlar la realidad y todo el poder que en el se guarda, también es necesario conocer los hechizos y símbolos adecuados para poder controlar ese poder. ¿Qué piensas hacer si no los tienes?

-Es simple. Para eso tengo la magia de mis anti-padrinos. –La maldad se vio reflejada en el rostro de Nega-Timmy. –Y con ella, pienso sacar toda la información que llevas en tu memoria. –El chico soltó una risa malévola que llamo la atención de todos en la fiesta.

Al escuchar esto, Dan se sintió frustrado y furioso por tal descuido que le podría costar la existencia al universo entero. –Si eso piensas hacer, entonces no tengo otra opción más que detenerte. –Dan se arrojo contra el chico, pero un rallo lo golpeo lanzándolo hacia atrás antes de alcanzar a Timmy.

-Creíste que mi hijo estaría desprotegido. –Nuevamente una voz petulante hacia acto de presencia en el lugar, y ante todos los chicos de la escuela apareció anti-Cosmo, sin importarle que los humanos lo vieran.

-Demonios, me asegurare de que paguen por todo esto. –Gritaba Dan desde el suelo.

Al terminar de ponerse el guante, Nega-Timmy intento tomar control del poder que tenía ahora literalmente en sus manos, haciendo brillar el guante, pero este brillo no era blanco, si no, rojo…. –Cállate de una vez. –Grito enfadado el chico lanzando a Dan como si fuera un pedazo de papel.

Ese enorme poder era magnifico, adictivo y embriagante. Ahora ya no habría manera de detener a Nega-Timmy y sus anti-padrinos.

Ante todos estos acontecimientos los estudiantes que asistían al lugar se habían llenado de asombro y miedo.

En ese momento aparecieron Trixy y Tooty, solo para presenciar la escena de locura por la cual pasaba el chico con quien en momentos anteriores estaban conversando.

-Ahora podré tener control total del universo. –El chico se reía a carcajadas. –Y con ustedes dos como mis reinas ya no habrá nadie para detenerme. –Conforme el chico reía el cielo se llenaba de negras nubes de tormenta que dejaban caer poderosos relámpagos a diestra y siniestra sobre todo el lugar.

Las chicas solo podían responder con una mirada de terror hacia el chico que las veía con locura y deseo.

Ante la falta de respuesta de las chicas, Nega-Timmy decidió hacerlo por su cuenta usando lo que ahora él consideraba suyo, y con una risa desquiciada surgió un resplandor que envolvió la ciudad…

Las cosas se han puesto peor de lo que se esperaba… Esto no podría empeorar mas…. ¿o si?... solo el tiempo lo dirá…

Continuara.


End file.
